Heartbeat
by WasperJithlock
Summary: What if Carlisle found a way to change a vampire back into a human? What would happen if Edward volunteered to try it first? What if there were consequences to their actions? Read to find out. Please review! I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

What if Carlisle found a way to change a vampire back into a human? What would happen if Edward volunteered to try it first? What if there were consequences to their actions? Read to find out. Please review!!!! I love reviews.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. This is my first time trying to write a serious story!!! Yay!!! The beginning might be a little slow but it WILL get better.**

Preface

**(I know that I have never done a preface in any of my other stories but I felt like this was necessary.)**

BPOV

I looked into the perfect green eyes of my dieing angel. If only I had stopped him. I would do anything to save him. Without him I was nothing, nothing but a mindless zombie.

"No Edward!" I yelled at him, hoping he would stay with me. "You can't leave me. I need you."

I stroked his cheek. Unlike when he was a vampire his cheek was burning hot. The tears that were rolling down my face dripped onto him staining his already tear stained face. His emerald green eyes were just as gorgeous as his topaz ones. Only right now they didn't have that sparkle they usually did. It looked like he had given up, like he had given up on everything. He had no more energy to fight, to hope, to live. I still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Edward you can't die on me, you just can't! How can the world go on without its angel?" I was pleading for him to hold on just a little bit longer.

"I'm s," He started to cough really hard." So sss sorry." He looked right into my eyes as he said his goodbyes. "Never forget me. I love you so much Bella. Never forget that. Please don't follow me, you deserve to live."

"No, No, No" I started to yell but then again there was nothing else I could do. I would do anything to trade places with him.

**Like I said before this is my first time writing a serious story. Please don't kill me. Please review on weather you liked it or if I should destroy it now while I still can. Just joking, I can destroy it anytime I want. It will be a great story!!!!!**

**Kai **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to say that I'm so excited to do a serious story. I have always had this idea, and since I wanted to write a serious story then this one is perfect! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight!**

BPOV

I was having the most wonderful dream ever when I heard this buzzing going off.

"Hello," I heard his melodic voice fill the air. He must be answering his cell phone. "Yes Carlisle, I will be right over." Something really important must be going on for Carlisle to be calling so early.

"Bella darling," I opened my eyes to be greeted with his gentle topaz ones. "Carlisle needs to see me. I will be back around noon."

I shook my head yes and closed my eyes. It was still really early in the morning. He kissed me on the head and left. As soon as he was gone I fell right back asleep.

EPOV

I ran over to my home not going as fast as I could have but still going pretty fast. I reached the front door in minutes. I walked into the house only to be forced into a gigantic hug by Carlisle the second I stepped through the door.

"Uh… Carlisle?" I asked trying to get out of his steal grip around me.

"Oh right, sorry Edward." He released me and started off toward his office. _"Follow me to my office please." _ He thought to me.

I followed him into his office and sat down on the chair across from his. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking his thoughts from me.

"So you are probably wondering why I called you so early this morning to come and see me, am I right?"

"_And for hugging me so hard!" _I thought to myself but instead of voicing this aloud I just nodded my head.

"Well Edward, I have finally done it!" He was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"What exactly have you done?" Why was he being so mysterious?

"You know how I have been working on a way to change a vampire back into a human? Well I have finally done it. I have come up with a solution of chemicals that should reverse the transformation."

I was stunned. Carlisle had been working on this for as long as I had known him. I never thought he could actually do it.

"That's great Carlisle!" I was really happy. I hadn't thought much about this but if it was possible I would try and turn myself human for Bella so she wouldn't have to damn her life to an eternal darkness for me. I would also be starting a new life, getting a second chance at really living. To be human again would be the best thing ever.

"I can try it out first if you want." I couldn't hold back the excitement in my voice.

"No, no, no Edward. I still don't know if it's safe or not. You could be changed back into a human but the solution could then kill you if it back fired." He did have a point.

"I have to!" I tried to argue. "If I can't turn back into a human, then Bella will want to be changed into a vampire. I could never do that to her. She means too much to me and I love her more then anything."

"It's just too dangerous Edward. What if something went wrong? You could die! What about Bella? Do you think she would be very happy if this ended badly? Think about our family. Esme can't afford to lose another child. You have to at least wait for me to test it."

"And how prey tail, do you test this sort of thing?"

"If we change something small, like a rat, then we can test out the solution on it. If it works then you can try it. But if it doesn't then…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"_Please just be patient Edward. I have very high hopes for this, but I don't want anyone from our family trying it to see if it works. If it works on the rat and it works on you then we can all be human again, but I don't want anything bad to happen to any of us. I would think that you would understand that." _ He was using his mind to communicate with me. He obviously wanted to tell me this in his mind just in case anyone was home. He didn't want to get everyone's hopes up only to have it crushed in the end.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "But if it does work I will be the first to try."

"That sounds fair. I mean you are the one with the human girlfriend. I have already bit a rat three days ago. It has been changed and now all I have to do is give it the solution." **(I'm not sure if animals can be changed but in my story they can!)**

"I'll tell you when the transformation is complete. It will take three days just like a vampire transformation."

"Good luck." I said to him, starting to get up from my chair. I was really hoping that this would work. If it did then Bella and I could finally be together without any lines we couldn't cross.

I ran back to Bella's house with an extra bounce in my step. I knew it was wrong to hope on something that had more of a chance of failing, but I could help it. Things were finally looking up. I would finally able to give Bella a hug that wasn't cold. We could eat dinner together, and go out in the sunlight together. I would no longer have to go on hunting trips for numerous days. I would no longer be putting Bella in danger. We could be a normal couple. Yes there were little things that I would miss about being a vampire. Like the speed, and the strength. But those were things I would get over.

I was now at Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was gone so I just walked through the front doors instead of going through her window. I could hear Bella singing in the shower. I ran up to her room, avoiding the squeaky step at the top. I went and sat down in the rocking chair. I wouldn't tell Bella or any of my family about the solution unless it worked. I knew I should have told Bella but I just didn't want to get her hopes up. Or if she didn't like the idea of there being consequences I didn't want her to not let me try. I wanted to enjoy the time I had left with her while I was still a vampire.

That's when I started to think. What if she didn't like the human me? If the only thing she liked about me was that I _was _a vampire.

Just then Bella walked into the room and tripped over, only god knows what, and started to fall. I caught her in an instant.

"Wow. I'm going to get too use to you catching me when I fall. What's going to happen to me when you go hunting?"

I hadn't thought abut how I wouldn't be able to catch her anymore if I were human. I could but I would have to be with her all the time and be no more then a few feet away.

"I think you'll survive." I sounded very calm but lying to her made me feel guilty. When I left her in the woods that terrible day I almost couldn't do it, but at the time the only thing keeping me not going was the idea of keeping her safe.

"Bella?" I asked while I sat her down on my lap. "Bella, would you still like me even if I weren't a vampire?" I knew that this question probably sounded stupid but I still had to ask.

"Of course I would." She sounded appalled that I had asked. "I would love you even if you were some goblin."

That was a good enough answer for me.

Three days later!

I had been waiting so long to see if the rat experiment worked. It was all that I could think about. Jasper was starting to get suspicious of me. He could feel my anxiousness. I told him it was nothing and he believed me. I was an excellent liar, but I'm still not quite sure if that is something to be proud of.

The rat had been turned back to normal with no side affects! That means that I was going to be turned today.

"Hey Edward!" Alice beamed as she came hurtling at me to give me a hug.

"Nice to see you too Alice!" This was the second time in less then a week that I had been forced into a hug.

"_I know what you and Carly are planning on doing, and it's going to work just fabulous!" _Her thoughts were so happy.

Of course Alice was the only one who knew what Carlisle and I were planning. Her and her stupid visions.

"_Have you told Bella about all of this?" _She thought while she let go of me.

"I was actually just on my way over to her house now." I wanted her to be here for when I became a human again.

"Yay!" Alice was jumping up and down. "Can I come with?"

"I guess." I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew something that I didn't and was blocking her mind from me. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing! Now let's go get her!"

BPOV

I was just reading one of my favorite books when I heard a knock on my door. I got up to go answer it, but before I could open the door Alice came running through, throwing me into a rib crushing hug. Edward was a few feet behind her.

"Alice… can't… breath!" I think I was starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Right, sorry." She reluctantly let go.

"What's going on?" I was a little scared because Alice had the huge grin on that she usually had on when she wanted to take me shopping. "You're not taking me shopping are you?"

"That's what you're planning!" Edward shouted at Alice. "If she doesn't want to go while I'm not here then you can't take her." Edward was no longer shouting but still sounded stern.

"Wait, where are you going Edward?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be gone for long.

"That's why we came over here Bella. We have found a way to change me back into a human." I couldn't believe what he just said.

That's when the room started to spin and everything was growing darker. That's when I fainted.

I opened my eyes to see that I was now at the Cullen's house. All of them were surrounding me in their massive living room.

"What's going on?" I was a little confused. "I had the weirdest dream ever. Edward told me that he could become human again."

Emmett let out a big booming laugh.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" I felt my cheeks reddening because I already knew the answer.

"No, it wasn't." Edward said as he sat down by me. I just now realized that I was on their brand new couch.

"So you can really become a human?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yes, and I can do it today!" He sounded really excited.

"Are you sure it's safe? That nothing bad will happen to you?"

"Nothing bad happened to the rat." Now I was really confused.

"What rat?"

"We tested it out on a rat to see if it was safe." It made sense but still.

"Edward, you're not a rat. Just because it worked on a rat doesn't mean it's safe for you."

"Nothing should go wrong Bella." It looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

We argued for a long time until he finally convinced me.

"Fine. How long will it take?" I wanted my Edward back as soon as possible.

"Three days. We already called Charlie and said that you were going camping with us, so you can stay here with us." It was Carlisle that spoke. I had almost forgotten that they were here.

"C'mon Edward, lets go get you set up." Edward stood and took my hand.

He led us up to his room. Instead of his couch he had a king sized bed. Edward laid down on the bed awaiting his fate. I couldn't help but let some silent tears run down my face. I was scared. What if I never got to see Edward again? What if something went wrong? Edward whipped away my tears with his finger. I went in to kiss him. The kiss was just like the one we shared when James was tracking me. Just icy and hard against mine.

"Okay Edward, all you have to do is lie there. I have to stab this needle into your vain and then you should start to change." Carlisle spoke as he pulled out the needle. **(I know their skin is rock hard but this is a special needle.)**

I looked right into his gorgeous topaz eyes, not knowing if it would be the last time I ever saw them. I memorized everything about him as Carlisle stabbed the needle into his arm. I watched as his eyes cloud over until they finally closed. That's when he started to thrash around. He wasn't screaming…yet. That started a couple hours later. I noticed that as time went on his cold hand started to feel warm. It was hard to watch him be in so much pain, and yell out for someone to stop it. I remember when James had bit me. The fire in my veins, but Edward wasn't yelling out for someone to put out the fire. No, he was yelling for someone to warm him up.

EPOV

If I thought I had been through hell before when I became a vampire then I was wrong. This time around it didn't feel like someone had set me on fire. It felt like I had ice going throughout my body. I'm not sure which one was worse, fire, or ice.

Throughout those three days Bella, my angel, never left my side unless she had to go to the bathroom or eat. She tried to calm me down, never letting go of my hand.

After what felt like a lifetime the pain started to ease up. I knew what that meant, it was almost over. But I knew from the last time that it gave its final blow before it died down completely. All I could do was wait. Then it finally came, the worst of the worst. When it was over I opened my eyes for the first time in three days to see Bella and the rest of my family. My vision wasn't as clear as it was before but it wasn't blurry. I just couldn't see fine details. For the first time in a long time I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts. But then, the sound I thought I would never hear again came from my chest. My heartbeat.

**I hope you liked it!!!!! Please review. I want at least 5 reviews if anyone wants to know what happens next. Or tell me if I should just stop and delete it!!!!**

**Kai**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! WOW! WOW! Thank you so much to you guys that have reviewed! WOW! I have never gotten so many reviews for a story with only 2 chapters other then the story I'm co-writing with my friend!!! Keep it up guys. Reading your reviews makes me want to write more!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight so I guess I can stop wishing for it. A girl can dream!!!**

**While reading my story you will first smile then you will cry. You have been warned!**

_EPOV_

_For the first time in a long time I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts. But then, the sound I thought I would never hear again came from my chest. My heartbeat._

BPOV

We could all hear it, even me because I was so close to his chest. It was his heartbeat. It had such a rhythmic pattern. Of course even his heartbeat was beautiful, just like everything about him. His eyes were still closed when his heart started to beat. His face hadn't changed like I thought it might have. His bronze hair was just as stunning as ever, but it wasn't as shiny as it had been. His skin had darkened up but was no darken then my own. The purple shadows under his eyes had disappeared. I guess Edward was just been plain gorgeous even before he was changed into a vampire.

We all looked at him amazed. Just then he opened his eyes. I couldn't help but gasp. They were the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. They were so stunning that they might be even more extravagant then his topaz ones. He looked right at me and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile.

"I guess I'm human." He stated the obvious trying to break everyone out of their stunned states. His voice just as velvet as ever.

"You smell just as good as Bella!" Alice said

"Your eyes are so beautiful." I accidentally said out loud as I started to blush.

I looked at him and he was turning red as well. It was the first time I had ever seen his skin any other color then white.

He sat up in the bed and Carlisle went straight into doctor mode. Edward still looked muscular under his tight shirt but it now hung looser on him.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked looking into Edward's perfect eyes.

"Nope."

Carlisle looked at Edward for a little bit just staring. It looked like he was trying to communicate with Edward through his mind.

"I guess you can't read minds anymore. This means that you are 100 human." Carlisle congratulated him.

Edward stood up at _human _speed. I reached out and hugged him as tight as I could. He felt so warm and soft. It was so different from his usually cold marble skin.

"Bella….can't…breathe." He chocked out.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to you having to breathe." I apologized loosening my grip on him but not letting him go.

"You and me both." He said.

I was so happy. I hadn't heard his voice in three days.

"Edward, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

I released him to see what was wrong.

"I don't know. I feel kind of funny. Like there's this pain in my stomach." He answered.

"Oh, you're just hungry." I reassured him. "I know exactly what to get you."

I grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs but tripped on the last step bringing him down with me. Before we hit the ground Emmett caught us.

"Gosh Bella. You're no longer a danger to just yourself but to poor Edward too." I blushed at Emmett's comment. He was absolutely right. I could hurt Edward now.

"Thanks Emmett!" Edward sounded mad.

"It's not my fault Edward. You are just as breakable as Bella. Now we have to be careful around you too. Uh man, no more wrestling!" He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Your right! Oh man!" Edward sounded just as pained at this news. Boys! I will never understand them.

I lead Edward to the kitchen with everyone following, and sat him down at the table.

"_Ha, ha, ha!" _I thought to myself as I made Edward's breakfast_. "He won't make fun of me anymore."_

I put his breakfast in front of him and we both started cracking up.

EPOV

Bella sat down my breakfast in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh. The first meal I would have had in more then 100 years just happened to be the cereal I made fun of Bella for eating. I was so curious to see if it tasted any good.

"I doubt it's as good as an irritable grizzly, but I'll try it." I was really eager to try it now.

I took a spoon full and plopped it into my mouth. I chewed in aw. It was actually really good.

"This is wonderful." That just made Bella laugh even harder.

It was so strange not to be able to smell Bella's blood or want to lust after it. For the first time in years I felt… normal.

"Sorry Emmett, but this is a lot better then a grizzly."

"No it's not!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes it is!" I argued.

"Let me see." He came towards me.

"I don't think you will like it." I warned him but he took a bite full anyways.

"Ewwwwwwww!" He squealed like a little girl and went to the sink to spit it out.

"I told you so." I wore a smug smile on my face.

"To tell you the truth, you smell a lot more appetizing then that human food." Emmett said and I knew he was joking but apparently Bella didn't. Even though I didn't have vampire vision anymore I still saw her shiver as a chill probably went down her spine.

"Just joking Bella." Emmett put his hands up in defense. "I would never eat my own brother. I don't eat junk food." I glared daggers at him but everyone else cracked up.

Bella took my now finished bowl to the sink.

"So Eddie, what do you want to do today now that you're human?" She asked as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Eddie?" Emmett asked with amusement in his voice. "Can I call you Eddie?' He was now fighting back the laughter.

I tried to growl as I usually do when he asks but nothing came out. Instead I answered his question.

"No, only Bella is allowed to call me that."

"Oh ya?" He came over and effortlessly put me in a headlock.

I struggled but couldn't get out.

"Wow! I'm not even trying!" Emmett sounded so happy.

"Let me try!" Jasper sounded thrilled as well.

Emmett passed me to Jasper as if I were a rag doll. Jasper easily held me in a headlock as well. I fought even harder to get out of his grip because he was holding me a little tighter then Emmett.

"YES!!!!! Finally! I am no longer the weakest of the family!" Jasper exclaimed with so much pride.

Jasper had always been the weakest one in the family, at least on the men's side. He had complained for years how it wasn't fair, and that one day he wouldn't be. I never thought this day would come.

"Of course you're stronger. Are you guy's idiots? You are vampires and I'm a human." I didn't like feeling like I was the breakable one and the weak one. I started to wonder if this is what Bella felt like whenever she hung around us.

"Sorry man, it's just that I've waited so long for this moment." He tightened his grip around my neck.

It was getting harder to breathe and he was starting to hurt my neck.

"Jasper Hale you let go of your brother right this instant. He's starting to turn blue!" Esme sounded like the concerned mother she was.

"Oops." Jasper said and let go.

I gasped for air as soon as he let go. Great! Now my mother was fighting my battles.

"I wonder if you're still really fast for a human." Emmett said with an evil glint in his eyes.

It was bothering me so much that I couldn't read any of their minds. I have to start all over on how to read them, just like I had to do with Bella. To see if what I said offended them or if it was ok. I no longer knew the right thing to say. Jasper use to say that because of my power I always knew the right things to say to make people feel better. This is probably the worst thing that I had to sacrifice. But it was all worth it. I was no longer a monster.

"We should have a race!" Bella declared, getting up as she spoke.

"Are you crazy?! Have you all lost your minds?! Bella, there vampires!" It felt good to not be one of them for once.

"Fine. They have to run at human speed, and you and I will run as fast as we can."

"That's sounds fair." I admitted.

We all got up and went to the backyard. We all lined up, all of us accept Esme. She wanted to the referee to make sure the _others _ran at a human speed.

"All you have to do is run down to the clearing," She pointed to the clearing, but it was now too far away for my less sensitive eyes but I knew where it was. It was about a mile down. It shouldn't take me anytime at all "And then come back. Are you ready? On your mark, get set, GO!" We all started running.

For vampires they were going extremely slow, but to Bella and me we were going pretty fast. I couldn't get over at how slow this was compared to when I was a vampire. I was amazed at how tired I got after a few minutes. Bella had slowed down and was in last place. Alice and Rosalie didn't care about winning so they slowed their pace to match Bella's. That only people left were Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and me. Even for a vampire Carlisle was really slow. He could never go as fast as the rest of the family. I was not surprised to see that I was really fast for a human. We had figured that was probably why when I was a vampire I was so fast.

I still can't get over how happy I am to be using past tense. I once _was _a vampire. I now had a second chance at living a normal life. The rest of my family too. When Bella was unconscious Carlisle had told me that we were going to wait a few days to see how things went with me. If there were no problems then the rest of the family would become humans too.

I was now right behind Emmett and Jasper as we were heading back from the clearing. I started to run as fast as I could. Emmett and Jasper were starting to get mad that I could run faster then them at human speed. They started to go faster until they were out of sight.

I finally crossed the finish line exhausted but still going as fast I could. Just like I had thought Emmett and Jasper were already there. I fell to the ground because I was so worn-out.

"Edward?' Esme sounded really scared.

I jumped right back up to show her I was alright but I was still breathing really hard.

We waited for the others to finish. Carlisle came about 30 seconds after me. Then the girls in one big group about a minute in a half later.

"Sorry guys. Bella kept tripping." Rosalie sounded disgusted.

I opened my arms for an exhausted Bella. She didn't feel as warm as she had before I was human. She felt just normal, but now she was really warm for running so long. I kissed her on her full red lips. It was the first time I had kissed her. I mean really kissed her. No bounders, no where to draw the lines. Even though it was short because we were both breathing hard before we had even kissed, it was the best kiss I had ever had with her. There could never be a better kiss. I didn't have to be cautions or be careful so I wouldn't break her.

"The winner of the race is…" Esme was trying to build up the suspense even though we all knew it was either Emmett or Jasper. "Edward!"

"What?!" Emmett, Jasper, and me all shouted at the same time.

"That's right. The only rule was that you had to run at a human speed. Jasper and Emmett were running at a slow vampire speed but still, no human could ever run that fast."

We all wore faces of surprise.

"NO!" Emmett yelled. He was now on his knees.

"Looks like I'm still the fastest." I said a little breathless.

"NO!" Jasper had now joined Emmett on the ground.

Bella and I were so tired that we went straight to my room. We were listening to her lullaby when Bella and I fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the first time I had slept in over 100 years. It was a well deserved rest.

**Yay!!! I did it!!!! It was still funny but serious in its own way!! I loved how well you guys reviewed!!!! Keep it up!!! I want at least 10 reviews before I update again. If nobody likes this story anymore I may actually DELETE it!!!!!!!! So please review if you want me to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys ROCK when it comes to reviewing!!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! I pretty much have it all planned out so if you want to find out what happens to Edward you need to keep reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything even close to its magnitude. **

_It was the first time I had slept in over 100 years. It was a well deserved rest._

EPOV

I dreamt of Bella all night. Well, it would have been all night if Emmett hadn't woken me up at 2:00 in the morning.

"Edward?" Emmett whispered right in my ear. "Edward wake up! I'm bored!"

"Go away Emmett." I grumbled.

"Oh come on Eddie!" He did not just use my horrible nickname!

I shot up on my couch that Bella and I fell asleep on, ignoring the dizziness that followed and tried to give him my best glare. I noticed how fuzzy my vision was, and could barely make out his face at first.

"Come on!" He pulled me up with very little effort.

He dragged me all the way down stairs to the living room at human speed ignoring my complaints. On the way down I noticed that nobody else was home.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as he finally sat me down on the ground.

"They all went hunting." He explained pulling out his PS2.

"Why?" Their eyes were all a light gold yesterday.

"You really don't know how good you smell, do you? You're making everyone thirsty."

"I couldn't possibly smell that appetizing?" I protested.

Emmett handed me a controller and sat on the ground. He looked up at me and sighed. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were only one shade away from being black as well. They were the darkest gold could get.

"You remember how well Bella smelled, right? She never smelled as good as to us as she smelled to you but she still smelled very tempting?"

"Yes, I remember." I remember hearing all of their thoughts the first time they meet Bella. All of them were thinking, except for Carlisle, of how good she smelled, especially Jasper. I had warned him to keep his distance.

"Well, you're not our singer bro but you still smell very good. With you and Bella here we can smell the scent of your blood every where. We're just not use to hanging around two humans who smell extremely well." He explained

I sat down right next to him. It was so weird being human. I was experiencing all the human emotions, and instincts. My human instincts were telling me to be afraid at what Emmett had just said, and to be afraid when I looked into his dark eyes. They screamed it at me now that I was sitting right next to him. We were sitting so close that our shoulders were almost touching. I had never had these kinds of instincts before. The ones that were telling me to be afraid of my own brother, but it was strange. Strange because for some reason, I didn't fell afraid at all. I felt like I always did when I was around my forever happy brother. The one who always had a goofy smile on his face.

I looked at Emmett as he turned on the PS2. He did it so fast that I wasn't able to catch the motion. He looked up at me and I smiled. I was truly happy when he smiled back.

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked at _Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec_?" He teased picking out his car. **(Okay, so I know nothing about video games so I just went to Google and they said that this was the best car game out there.)**

"In your dreams." I said picking out the new Bugatti as my car.** (Once again I just went to Google and picked out cool cars.) **"You're the one who will be going down." My voice sounded confident but I didn't feel that way.

Emmett was always better at this game then me when I was a vampire. I didn't want to think of how badly I would lose now that my reflects were a lot slower.

Emmett ended up picking the 2005 Ferrari F430. I could see that he picked the slower car on purpose. He wanted to give me a chance at winning. **(Pics of cars on my profile.)**

We started off on the easiest course there was, he was holding back.

After a while I stared to notice that Emmett seemed bored.

"Oh come on Emmett. Go ahead. I'm all ready losing." It was hard for me to say this but I could tell he wasn't having much fun having to go "slow" and not using all of his abilities to win.

In the end I lost by six minutes. That was the worst I had ever done, but was expected. I couldn't be great at everything. We played another thirty times before my stomach made itself known.

"Wow!" Emmett exclaimed with his big booming voice. "Your stomach growls scarier then you even when you were a vampire." He was just making fun of me now.

I ignored his comment and decided I would try to make Bella and myself some breakfast. I could even make it romantic and serve it to her in bed.

I got up from the floor to make my way to the kitchen. It was hard to walk after sitting in the same potion for a long time. It was about five O'clock by now. Emmett followed right behind. Probably curious of what I was going to make. I got some eggs out of the refrigerator, but tripped over something. Before I fell and broke the eggs, Emmett caught me. I looked down to see what I had tripped over and saw that it was one of Emmett's shoes.

"Emmett! Why is your shoe in the middle of the kitchen?" I was furious. I was still a little tired from my morning wake up call and didn't need to trip over something as silly as one of Emmett's shoes!

"Sorry." He said while he rolled his eyes. He just wasn't use to me being cranky in the morning.

I decided after a little bit of fuming to proceed with my cooking. I was so happy that I had watched the food channel while I was a vampire. I could now cook and cook exceptionally well. Cooking was a LOT easier now that I could taste things. I could tell if it had too much pepper or salt, or if I had cooked it too long.

I looked around the kitchen and saw that it was a mess. I had let Emmett help me cook since he was so eager to help. I tried to let him crack the eggs but he applied too much pressure and cracked it into the bowl, shell and all. I tried to let him help with opening the flour for the pancakes but when he opened it, again with too much force, it exploded everywhere. We were covered in it from head to toe. I looked so pale with the flour on me that I could almost pass as a vampire again.

"Emmett you have to clean it up." I told him in a stern voice. There was no way I wanted to clean this up.

"Why me?" He whined like a five year old.

"Because you can clean it up really fast in vampire speed." I thought quickly

"You have a point." He said in defeat.

He ran around at lightning speed and in two seconds the place was spotless. I finally understood how Esme kept the place so clean. It only took her a second to clean everything up.

In the end I cooked pancakes, eggs, sausage, and some toast with jam. I even put a little flower in a vase on Bella's tray.

I walked up the stair carefully as to not wake Bella up before I got to my room. I had Emmett open the door since he was so quite, and because I was holding a tray of food.

I stepped in as quietly as I could and walked up to Bella who was on my couch. She looked so beautiful just lying there asleep. Her gorgeous hair hung loosely around her perfect face. There was a angel sleeping on my couch.

She turned over on the couch so her back was facing me. I had this sudden urge to cough but I held it in. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. The urge became a need as it intensified. It felt like hours till the feeling went away but it was really just a few minutes.

After I recovered I bent down to where Bella's ear was.

"Good morning." I whispered lovingly in her ear.

**Wow! That took me a while to get this chapter just right! I hoped you like it. Uh oh, what's up with Edward having to cough? I want at least 15 reviews before I update again! Please review or you will never know what happens to Edward! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. If you want you can even tell me your predictions about what will happen next. I might even give some spoilers to you who are close. So PLEASE review!**

**Kai**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But not everyone is reviewing. I am totally serious about if I don't get enough reviews I won't update as quickly!!! You guys need to review more!!!!! You did so well the last time but now you've kind of stopped!!! Any who, on with the story!!!!**

**By the way, it's going to be in Edward's POV for the entire chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever own Twilight so long as I live!**

_EPOV_

"_Good morning." I whispered lovingly in her ear._

EPOV

My angel opened her eyes slowly, letting out a quite sigh of contentment. Then she rolled around to face me.

"I made you some breakfast my love." I said, showing her the tray of food I had made for her and myself.

She looked behind me, seeing Emmett. Fear all of a sudden crossed her face.

"Emmett didn't help cook it did he?" her voice dripped with concern for her health.

"Only a little, but I didn't let him really cook any of it." I reassured her.

"Hey!" Emmett was offended. "I am an excellent cook."

Bella gave him a 'are you kidding?' look.

Emmett grumbled something too soft for me to hear and walked out of my room.

Bella looked over at the clock on my dresser and gasped. The clock read 7:35 am. Emmett and I had taken two and a half hours to make breakfast. It didn't really surprise me since we had to start over for one matter or another. That's when it finally clicked!

"School!" Bella and I said at the same time.

Emmett was in the room only a few seconds later. He was holding my cell phone in his hand.

"Your cell was ringing!" He stated, obviously teasing me about my less sensitive senses. Oh how I missed them.

I never would have thought that I would miss having vampire speed, hearing, and strength as much as I do.

"Thanks," I mumbled a little embarrassed; I could feel my cheeks getting redder.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, but I didn't hear anyone on the other line, only a soft humming.

"Hello?" I asked again, wondering if I should just hang up.

"Oh sorry Edward, I'm just not use to you not being able to hear me as easily." It was Carlisle on the other line. He must have been speaking to me like we usually did.

"_Do we always talk that fast and soft?" _I thought to myself.

"Hello Carlisle." I addressed him.

"How do you feel today Edward?" He asked.

I thought about it before I answered. I debated on whether or not I should tell him about how I had had an urge to cough, but it could just be normal. Humans cough all the time.

"I'm fine." I hope he didn't hear the hesitation in my voice, but I sounded very convincing.

"That's a very good sign, but instead of going to school this morning I would very much like it if you came to the hospital so I can further inspect you." Carlisle said very politely.

"Yes, of course." I said it really fast but I knew he understood what I said. It was 7:35 in the morning and school started soon. "Where are you guys now?" I just had to ask. If school started soon then the others should be home by now.

"We're on our way back from hunting. I'm going straight to the hospital, Esme is coming home, and everyone else is going to go to school once we get back."

"What time do you want me to come to the hospital?" Maybe I could still have lunch with Bella!

"You should be there by noon." There goes that idea.

"Okay, I'll see you at noon." I said trying to wrap things up.

"Goodbye." He stated simply, and then the phone went dead.

I turned to see Bella now dressed for the day. It's amazing how less observant you are when you're human.

"You ready to go?" She questioned. She looked really excited for my first human day at school.

"Actually I won't be going to school today, at least not this morning. I'm going to go to the hospital to see Carlisle."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She was starting to panic.

"No, don't worry Bella." I tried to soothe her, and she visibly relaxed. "Carlisle just wants to check up on me. See if there has been any side affect to the anti-vamp solution."

"Emmett?" I called him in voice no louder then what I would use in a normal conversation.

Emmett was there in less then a second after I called.

"Could you take Bella to school for me today?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said a confused look on his face.

I was about to explain when I got that urge to cough again, but this time couldn't hold it back. Two degrees in medicine told me that it was better to not try to hold it in.

I started coughing, but couldn't stop. Emmett started to pat my back to try to help but he was patting too hard, only making it worse.

"Emmett, Stop! You're hitting him too hard." Bella could obviously see that he was patting me too hard, because every time he hit my back you could hear a loud 'thud'.

Bella shoved Emmett out of the way and started to pat my back. When she did it, it helped. I finally stopped coughing after what felt like forever. I looked at Emmett and Bella apologetically. Emmett looked amused at the fact that I could now cough and Bella looked worried.

I held my hands up like I was going to surrender to the police. "I'm okay." My voice sounded a little horse from coughing so hard.

"I'm glad you're going to see Carlisle. That coughing doesn't sound good." Concern colored her tone. "You need to tell him about that."

"I will love." It was probably nothing more then allergies. I couldn't remember if I had had allergies when I was human or not. It was all such a long time ago, and human memories fade.

Bella stood in front of me and pushed up on her tip toes so her lips could find mine. I looked around to see if Emmett was still in the room but he had already excused himself. I deepened the kiss, putting as much passion as I could into it. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her fingers clung to my hair. I now understood what Bella must have felt like when she kissed me before I was human. You easily forget how to breathe. I ended the kiss too early to gasp for air. We were both gasping for air.

I hugged her closer to me so my mouth was just at her ear. "Be safe." I whispered into her ear.

She shivered, but it wasn't the bad kind of shiver. It was one of happiness.

She pulled back to look up at me. We looked into each others eyes. Her eyes were still as beautiful as ever, the same deep chocolate brown eyes. Time seemed so irrelevant when I looked into her deep eyes. I often found myself lost in them, never wanting to come back to reality.

"You are just as breakable as me now." I was taken aback by her statement to my request. I had gotten lost in her eyes again.

"I need you to be safe." She said quietly, hugging me closer to her again.

"That may be so, but I am not a danger magnet like you are." I laughed. Shaking her frame with me as I did.

"I promise to be safe if you will." She looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"Promise." I put one hand up as if I were in court.

She laughed at my gesture, giving me a breathtaking smile. I smiled in return, wishing that my crooked smile looked as good as hers.

"Then I promise too."

I leaned down to kiss her head.

"BBBEEELLLAAA!" Emmett sang form some where in the house. It was amazing how his voice carried through out the house.

"Yes?" Bella asked in her normal voice.

Emmett was suddenly behind her.

"We need to get going if we want to make it to school on time." He said jingling his keys to the Jeep.

"I'll see you this afternoon." I promised her.

She turned, reluctantly, to leave. Pausing half way through the doorframe, to look back around at me. Then she was gone, off to that horrible place they call school.

I looked out the window for a few minutes just thinking about Bella. Then I turned to go down stairs.

This was going to be a long day without having Bella by my side. It was always a hard day when we weren't together.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and saw my grand piano. I walked over to it and sat down on the bench.

I looked to see what music I had played last. It was Bella's lullaby. It seemed like a life time ago that I had played. The first time I was human I had played extremely well. As a vampire, my sense for music and notes had intensified, making me a master pianist. I wondered if I would still be able to play like I had before.

I placed one set of my fingers on the keys and started to play. The music still flowed as freely as ever, but I had a hard time getting to all the notes with just one hand. I started to play with both hands after I saw how difficult it was going to be with just one. I had never noticed how complex the composers I had written really were. I played as best I could, missing a note every now and then. It wasn't until I was done that I noticed I wasn't alone.

Sitting at the bottom of the staircase, clapping for my performance, was Esme. I hadn't even noticed that she was back yet. If she could cry, it looked like she would be. She got up slowly and came to sit with me on the piano bench.

"That was simply magnificent Edward." Her honey sweet voice filled the air.

"Thank you very much mom." I called her mom on purpose. She was in such a happy mood and I knew I could make it even better if I did.

Her eyes sparkled with delight. She reached over and hugged me. It was strange to feel how cold she really was. In the past her hugs had always been warm, but that was only because I was just as cold as her. Even though her skin was cold her heart has always been warm.

"Could you play me another piece?" She asked, letting go of me. "It's been so long since you last played for me."

"I would love to." I couldn't disappoint her.

I started to play her favorite, but I messed up in the beginning, on the third note. I sighed and tried again.

One of the very few things I remembered from my past human life was some memories from my piano lessons. I had an older lady that thought me, though I can't remember her name. She was not a very nice person and at times was even scary.

I can still, to this day, see that evil gleam in her dull blue-gray eyes.

"The first time you miss a note you will underline it with your pencil." She would always tell me. "The second time you will underline it with pen," Her eyes would always narrow at me by this point. "The third time it happens you will underline that note with your own blood."

At the age of only six that was a very scary thought. She never lied about that either. I would miss up on a note three times and then have to underline it with my own blood, by slicing the top of my finger to do so. Back in the 1900's it was not unusual to beat children, but for my piano teacher she choice her own methods.

I cringed away from the memory. I almost didn't learn piano because of her. At six years old I was afraid to go. Afraid of missing up, knowing very well what the consequences would be.

After about four years of lessons my mother found out what my piano teacher's methods were. I never told my parents because at the time that's what I thought every piano teacher did. Even though the time was 1911 my mother had a kind heart. She had never in my life hit me, and she wasn't going to let someone else hurt me.

Even though my piano teacher's methods for teaching were a little extreme, I did learn from my mistakes.

This time through I concentrated on every single note to make sure I got it. It wasn't as effortless as it was when I was a vampire.

I finished the final measure and sighed. It really was a challenge, but I had gotten through it without messing anything up.

"You play just as beautiful as ever." Esme complimented me.

Esme was, in many ways, just like my biological mother. She is kind, caring, loving, and always there for you when you need her the most, just like how my own mother was to me.

"Thank you, but it wasn't that great." I disagreed.

"Yes it was." She contradicted, starting a stare off.

"No it wasn't." I said, accepting her stare off.

I stared into her eyes but she smiled, sensing an easy victory coming. After only a few more seconds my eyes began to water a little bit from fighting the urge to blink.

"Ugh!" I said as I looked away and blinked.

"You see," Esme started to say as she rose from the bench. "I am right, it was excellent."

With that she left. She had been invited to a garden party and was going to leave in a few minutes.

I got up to go upstairs and change. I was still wearing the same clothes from four days ago. It took me an entire hour to get ready! It was usually five minutes at the most. I walked back into my room to see the tray of food still resting on my couch untouched. I walked over and started eating some of the pancakes. It was absolutely delicious! I had never had a pancake before.

My mother was always busy and we didn't have a chief. My father wouldn't be caught dead cooking. At the time I didn't know how to cook so I never tried. Even if I had learned how I wouldn't have remembered what it tasted like. Eating food is all new to me because I don't remember what anything tastes like.

I took my time eating, experiencing every new taste with thought. Everything had its own unique taste and texture.

After I was done eating I quickly cleaned up. Only now did I realize we didn't have a dishwasher. I guess we never thought to put one in since we never need the use of one before.

I went outside to retrieve my Volvo. I got in and headed toward town. I couldn't help but notice how fast I was going. I usually loved going fast but now I felt unsure about it. It felt like I was going too fast. I was so happy that no one else was in the car with me to see me slow down to the speed limit. No one would believe that the speed demon himself was slowing down.

I was almost near the hospital when I started to cough. I looked out my window for a second, waiting for it to die down. That was a bad idea, looking out the window instead of paying attention to the road. I was still looking out my window as I stopped coughing. Then, with no warning, I was being forced forward from some impact that was coming from ahead of me. I heard my head hit the windshield before I felt it, before I felt a warm red, sticky liquid run down my face. The airbags hit me in the chest with incredible force a second too late. Then everything went black.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!! Yay! It took me a while to write that. I think that's my longest chapter yet! I really need you guys to review if you want to know what happens. I want at least 15 reviews before I update again!!! And I am totally serious about not updating until I get reviews! So please review or you'll never know what happens to Edward!!!!!**

**Cyberhug to all who review!!!!**

**Kai**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys are so awesome at reviewing!!!! Keep it up!!!! When ever I read one of your guy's reviews it makes me soooooo happy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't! Tear, tear, sniffle, sniffle!**

_EPOV_

_I heard my head hit the windshield before I felt it, before I felt a warm red, sticky liquid run down my face. The airbags hit me in the chest with incredible force a second too late. Then everything went black._

APOV

"Why does Mr. Locke do that gross comb over?" I heard Jessica Stanley whisper to Lauren in disgust.

English passed by slowly but today it felt like it was never going to end. Maybe it was because I was worried. Worried about Edward. Bella had told me how she was concerned about how Edward had been coughing and how it sounded serious.

I looked at the clock and it was time for lunch. I was eager for lunch. I just wanted to get out of this classroom.

"Now what do you think Shakespeare meant when he said that? Lauren?" Mr. Locke asked, oblivious to the fact that it was time for us to go.

I sighed and turned to look out the window but didn't get a chance to look out; I was going into a vision.

At first I saw Bella in a really cute black dress.

I snapped back to realty. I was going to have to take Bella for that dress. It was adorable on her.

Then I went into another vision.

I suddenly saw Edward in his car going the speed limit.

"WAIT! He's going the speed limit?! No one is ever going to believe me!" I thought to myself while the vision continued.

Edward was no more then three miles away from the hospital when he started to cough. He looked out his side window, looking annoyed from having to cough. He was finished coughing when he collided with the car in front of him. His body was thrashed forward, his head hitting the windshield with a sickening crack. Then, his air bags socked him in the stomach.

The car that had hit him had swerved away from its lane but I couldn't see who was driving it. It looked like no one was driving it. That's when I recognized that it was Emmett's Jeep.

BPOV

"Hey Emmett?" I asked him on our way to lunch.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Could I borrow your keys to the Jeep?" I asked shyly, keeping my eyes on the ground as I spoke. I wasn't sure if he would let me.

"May I ask why?" He said unsure.

"I'm going to go surprise Edward, and meet him at the hospital for lunch."

"I don't know Bella. Edward has told me how slow your reflects are, and I've seen it first hand. Do you think you could handle the Jeep?"

"Of course. It's not like I'd be flying an airplane." I told him.

He stopped to look at me for a second, just looking me straight in the eye. It looked like he was fighting some internal conflict.

"Edward wouldn't like this." He finally stated.

"Please Emmett." I begged him.

He sighed and looked away from me. "Okay Bella," He looked back at me. "But be careful. Edward would have my head if anything happened to you."

I gave him the biggest hug I could, but I bet he could barely feel it. "Thanks Emmett!"

I released him and held out my hand, waiting for the keys. He sighed again and slowly pulled them out of his pocket, dropping them into my open palm hesitantly.

I started to run for the parking lot before he could change his mind, but it would be a wasted effort even if he did. He could catch up to me in heartbeat.

I got to the Jeep and opened the door to get in. In my haste to get to Edward I had completely forgotten that Emmett's Jeep had the off-road harness.

"Ugh!" I said as I climbed in.

"_Should I even try to attempt to buckle this thing?" _I thought to myself.

I quickly dismissed those thoughts. If Edward found out he would be furious.

It took me five minutes before I got everything buckled up. I quickly reversed and started to head out towards the hospital.

I had never noticed what a sophisticated radio Emmett had. There were so many different buttons that I couldn't even come up with enough reasons for each one. I briefly looked at some of the CDs he had in his car. He didn't have as many CDs as Edward had in his car, but he still had quite a few. A lot of them I had never heard of before, and the ones I had heard of I didn't like. After a few minutes of looking, I finally came across one I liked.

I tried to slip it of its protective cover with one hand but failed miserably. I ended up dropping it in my effort.

I sighed and reached down to get. It had fallen on the passenger's side of the car and I was really stretching to get it.

It was then that everything went bad. One second I was reaching for the CD, the next I was being throw forward. I was instantly grateful that I had decided to buckle the harness. I was barely jostled by whatever I had hit.

I looked up to see that I had accidentally turned into the next lane and hit a car. I looked more closely and saw that it was a sliver Volvo, but even more importantly I could see bronze hair in the car.

"Edward!" I screamed

I jumped up but was taken back down by the stupid harness in return. I was starting to panic as I tried to unbuckle it with very little success. After what felt like forever I was at last free!

I jumped out of the Jeep, forgetting entirely how high it was, and falling on my face. Of course, one of the few times Edward's life was in danger and he needed me, I couldn't even get to him.

I cursed myself as I got off the ground and started to run for his car. I opened the door to find my angel unconscious.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Can you hear me?"

I was starting to panic when I heard sirens coming.

"Wait," I said to myself. "Why is there an ambulance coming?"

Just then my newly acquired phone started to ring in my pocket.

"Hello?" My voice broke just in the right place.

"Bella!" Alice shouted frightened. "Oh god Bella! Please tell me it didn't really happen."

I couldn't even talk, afraid I would break down right then and there.

"Just stay calm Bella. An ambulance should be coming soon. I will meet you at the hospital."

"Okay." My voice sounded like I was being strangled.

"Bella?" Alice asked

"Yes Alice?"

"How bad is he?" I had to strain to hear her.

"Pretty bad Alice. Pretty bad." My voice had no more volume then hers.

"I'll see you soon." She promised me.

"See you." I hung up and looked back down at Edward.

The ambulance was now behind me. It was terrifying to see them put Edward on the stretcher and load him into the ambulance. I road with him in the back never letting go of his hand the whole way there.

We reached the hospital and Carlisle was already there waiting for us. His face torn with agony as soon as he saw Edward.

Edward was rushed to the E.R., Carlisle already going to work. Edward was placed on a bed in one of the E.R. rooms.

I had to look away as Carlisle stuck needles and tubes into him. I soon heard his heart monitor beeping.

I turned back around to see Carlisle writing some thing down on a clipboard.

This was my entire fault. If I hadn't tried to reach for the stupid CD Edward would not be hurt or unconscious. Or better yet, if I had only let Emmett talk me out of driving his Jeep Edward would be okay and not possibly…. No. I couldn't even think it. That word didn't belong in the same sentence as Edward's name.

"Bella?" Carlisle called me from across the room. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?"

I walked into the hall and turned around to face Carlisle.

"Bella…" It looked like he was struggling for words. If he could cry it looked like he would be bawling his eyes out. "Edward… isn't going… to… make it."

**A/N: Please don't kill me until you read the rest of this story. You never know what's going to happen. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. It was the hardest chapter for me to write and I don't think it was that great, but I promise the next chapter will be fabulous!!!!!! You can kill me if it is as bad as this chapter was.**

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long to update but you guys did great at reviewing. I will probably take longer to update because for me, school has started again. Also I'm going out for the softball team, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking forever to update!!! This chapter was really hard to write and I am so sorry if it stinks, but I tried really hard.**

**Okay so I found a few songs that can set the mood for this chapter. It's really cool!!!!! If you don't have these songs you have to find them!!!!!**

**Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Come what May-****Moulin Rouge**

**It Ends Tonight-All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: WHY?????? WHY CAN'T I OWN TWILIGHT????? **

_BPOV_

"_Bella…" It looked like he was struggling for words. If he could cry it looked like he would be bawling his eyes out. "Edward… isn't going… to… make it."_

BPOV

I just stared at him for a second, and then I broke down. I banged my head against the hallway wall, wondering when I was going to wake up from this horrific nightmare. From the pain that came with hitting my head I knew I was never going to wake up. This was really happening.

"No." I whispered, my head leaning against the wall. I turned around and faced Carlisle. "NO!" I shouted.

He didn't look shocked at my outburst; he looked more like he wanted to join me.

"Please Carlisle," I said more quietly. "Please tell me that you can save him."

He looked down sadly.

"Bella," He said, still calm. "There is nothing that can save him."

He was now shaking with his silent dry sobs. I had never seen the calm Carlisle so helpless, so broken. For once even Carlisle didn't now what to do.

"Can't we just change him back into a vampire?" I whispered as I lightly pulled him out of the nurse's earshot and down the hall.

"No, we can't." I could barely hear him.

"Why?" I gasped. I would do anything to keep Edward alive.

He now looked up at the ceiling as he spoke, never looking me straight in the eyes. "After looking at his heart more closely I have found that the anti-vamp solution has been attacking his heart and lungs this entire time. Meaning that it has been slowly killing him. Since the solution attacked his heart it attacked his blood as well. The majority of the blood he has left is poisoning him."

I didn't realize that the gasp I heard came from me until Carlisle took my hands in his and started to soothe me.

"There is a possibility that he might wake up but even if he does he won't live much longer. I can give him blood transfusions but it will only help him live a little bit longer. The blood I give him will just be poisoned." He took a deep breath and enclosed me in a hug. "No matter what we do Bella he will die."

I started to sob with Carlisle still hugging me. I soaked his doctor's coat with my tears, leaving wet stains everywhere.

"How…. how… much longer does he have…to…live?" I finally chocked out, sounding more like I was crying then actually talking.

"No more then maybe five hours." Carlisle said calmly. I could tell he was putting a brave face on for me but in his eyes he was sobbing just as much as me. He had to stay strong because no one else could.

I turned away from Carlisle and went into Edward's room. His heart monitor was still beeping at a normal pace. I sighed; it was the greatest sound I had ever heard.

I looked at his still body. Even with blood stained bandages on his head I still had never seen such a beautiful person, inside and out. There was so much more to Edward then just his surface beauty, something so much deeper. He was such a good person; caring, loving, and just so full of life. He didn't deserve this, not at all. He had just gotten his life back and now it was being taken away from him in a blink of an eye.

This was my entire fault. Edward had always said that he was the monster but he had it all wrong. I was the real monster. I had killed him! Solution or no solution, it was me who had crashed into him. I was the reason he was dieing.

I walked over to his bed and grabbed his hand. I very lightly kissed his hand and tried to sing him my lullaby. It made me want to cry right then and there.

For how long I sat there just holding his hand singing my lullaby I don't know. Then there were arms around me. I turned around and saw a very sad Alice with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme behind her. I hadn't even heard them come in.

Embarrassed, I wiped away the tears and snot off my face.

"No need to need to be embarrassed Bella." Esme said reading my body language. "If I could cry I would be." I looked at her and she looked like she very well could.

How sad that must be. You can't even shed a single tear for the one you love.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, just now realizing the tall blond was no where to be found.

"He's waiting in the car." Emmett explained. "It's hard for him to be here with all the blood."

I nodded understanding, but was distracted by Edward's heart monitor speeding up. I turned around in a flash. Carlisle was there in no time to see what was wrong. He stuck a needle into Edward's IV and the beeping slowed down to its regular self.

"He's not getting any better, is he?" Esme looked so torn.

Carlisle shook his head and went to hug his wife.

I turned away and took hold of Edward's hand and started to cry. I heard the door shut softly behind me and turned to see that everyone had left. I turned back to Edward and took another long look at his face.

His face looked so peaceful, like he had already died and gone to heaven.

I sat there for two hours waiting for him to wake up… or for me to. Then, very slowly, he started to wake up. The entire family was there as soon as he opened his eyes. He looked around at everything, slowly taking everything in.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped, getting even closer to him then I already was.

He looked at me and tried to smile but couldn't. It looked like it hurt too much.

"Bella." It was a strangled whispered.

His heart monitor started to speed up slightly. His cheeks were red but not because of me. His skin was burning hot.

Carlisle stepped forward; probably worried he wouldn't stay conscience for long.

"Edward, you have every right to know what is happening." Carlisle began. He explained everything, but Edward was speechless.

"So there is no hope?" Edward's voice still sounded horse.

"No." Carlisle's face was expressionless.

He had told me all about what had happened the first time Edward was dieing. How he had to tell his mother, Elizabeth, that she was dieing, and how she had begged for him to save her son. He had become very fond of Edward and his mother and didn't want to see anything happen to them, but as a doctor, he was not suppose to get attached to his patients. He waited a long time to decide. Elizabeth's death had made the decision for him.

It was amazing how even though the Cullen's knew they would probably never see Edward again, they acted like they were just saying goodbye and that they would see him again tomorrow.

I talked to Edward for what felt like forever, but just like all things, it had to come to an end.

I laid in the hospital bed with him, trying to have him stay with me for as long as I could. He was getting worse every minute. He was coughing more often and eventually he started to cough up blood. Other then Carlisle, none of the Cullen's were allowed in the room after that.

Every time he looked into my eyes with his own, beautiful, green ones, my heart always skipped a beat and apparently so did his. I would look at the monitor in horror every time it just went flat.

After the first time he started to cough up blood, he grew even worse. Sometimes he would cough non-stop for five minutes.

I had never seen Edward so weak and it brook my heart.

"Beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeep," His heart monitor was starting to go going crazy.

Carlisle was there in a second and gave me a silent nod.

This was it, and Edward knew it too.

I looked into the perfect green eyes of my dieing angel. If only I had stopped him. I would do anything to save him. Without him I was nothing, nothing but a mindless zombie.

"No Edward!" I yelled at him, hoping he would stay with me. "You can't leave me. I need you."

I stroked his cheek. Unlike when he was a vampire his cheek was burning hot. The tears that were rolling down my face dripped onto him staining his already tear stained face. His emerald green eyes were just as gorgeous as his topaz ones. Only right now they didn't have that sparkle they usually did. It looked like he had given up, like he had given up on everything. He had no more energy to fight, to hope, to live. I still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Edward you can't die on me, you just can't! How can the world go on without its angel?" I was pleading for him to hold on just a little bit longer.

"I'm s," He started to cough really hard." So sss sorry." He looked right into my eyes as he said his goodbyes. "Never forget me. I love you so much Bella. Never forget that. Please don't follow me, you deserve to live."

"No, No, No" I started to yell but then again there was nothing else I could do. I would do anything to trade places with him.

His heart monitor started to speed up even more.

Then the flat noise came.

"No Edward!" I pleaded, even though it was useless.

He was gone.

**I know a lot of you are going to kill me, but before you do you have to read the rest of the story. If you still don't like what I did **_**then**_** you can kill me. I really want to know if anyone liked this chapter because it was SO hard to write. I promise that the next chapter will probably be the best. So please review. I can't promise how long it will take for me to update again, so it might be a while. It just all depends on how busy I get.**

**Kai**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow!!! You guys rock so much!!!!!! You are so supportive!!! So I thought I would be nice and update early. I know you all want to know what happens, so enjoy!!**

**So I just wanted to point out that the next few chapters will be sad, but I promise that it does get happy again!!!**

**Disclaimer: You're kidding right? Like I own twilight?!! HA!**

_BPOV_

_Then the flat noise came._

"_No Edward!" I pleaded, even though it was useless._

_He was gone._

BPOV

I looked up at the ceiling barely able to see it through my tears. I didn't even remember the car ride back to the Cullen's house. I only remember crashing on Edw… _his_couch. I couldn't even think his name. The hole that had been in my chest, reappeared with a vengeance. It was one hundred percent worse then we he left. At least then I knew he existed in the world.

I looked at the clock and sighed, it was 7:22 pm. It was only two hours ago that he had… died. It felt like the whole world had completely stopped rotating, that all life on earth had gone with him.

I couldn't stop sobbing; his entire couch was drenched with my tears.

I looked around at all of his things. I was wearing his shirts, jeans, socks, anything that he had once worn. It seemed like ages ago that we had been here in his room together. It was amazing how he has only been gone for a few hours and yet it feels like years. Like every second that passed was a year.

I crouched into a ball and just plain out started to bawl.

APOV

I didn't need sensitive hearing to hear Bella bawling, or Esme. I was curled up to Jasper dry sobbing myself.

Bella was blaming herself for what had happened, but Carlisle insists that he was the one who had killed Edward.

"If only I had waited to see the full results of the solution." He kept saying over and over again.

When we returned home we had found out that the rat had died as well.

"Bella," Carlisle had said to her when we came home, but she didn't appear to be listening. "You colliding into Edward didn't kill him. It was me."

But Bella had simply gone up to Edward's room. Esme had told her that she could stay with us for as long as she wanted and after Charlie found out what had happened to Edward, he thought it would be a good idea. From what Charlie had told me about what Bella was like when Edward left, He and I both knew that this was going to be much worse.

The only reason, I think, Bella hasn't killed herself yet was because in Edward's last words, he had begged her to continue to live, and go on.

It was terrible having to sit in the hallway listening to Edward breathe his last breath. I wish I could have been there with him.

"Me too." Jasper sighed next to me.

I looked at him quizzically.

"I regret not being there too." He explained "I had to stay in the car the entire time my brother was dieing."

He sounded disgusted with himself. Like it was his fault he couldn't go into the hospital.

I snuggled into him and started to sob again. Surprising he started dry sobbed with me.

Emmett and Rosalie were sobbing to. There was not a single person in the house that was not crying…or at least crying tearless cries.

The rest of the night came and left, none of us leaving our rooms. The only sound was that of Bella trying to be quite while going down the stairs, but failed miserably. Half way down she tripped but caught herself. She made it to kitchen in one piece and eat her dinner in silence.

Eventually everyone had stopped crying, but the silence was scarier then the sobbing. I could tell when Bella fell asleep when she started to talk in her sleep. The first one to break the silence.

"No Edward! No! Please, please stay with me. You promised you wouldn't leave me!" She wasn't really sleep talking but sleep screaming.

It was startling to hear her scream at first, but got use to it when she didn't stop until she woke up. She woke up crying uncontrollably.

I laid next to Jasper the entire night, wondering if anything would be alright again. It seemed like Edward was the one who held this family together, and now that he was gone, it would fall apart. Just like when he had left Bella.

Emmett and Rose would probably move with there bring too many memories in these woods. Carlisle and Esme would most likely go and stay with Tanya and her family for awhile, and Jasper and I would go to live somewhere. But what about Bella? Where was she to go? She still had a father here and couldn't just leave, could she?

I looked into the future to see what it held for my family and Bella, but couldn't see anything. There hadn't been a decision yet.

Once again, the future was just as much as a mystery for me then for anyone else.

**Okay, I know it's a really, boring, short chapter but I just wanted you guys to see what it was like after Edward died. Don't worry, it'll get happier! I try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything.**

**Kai :) Gigantic Cyberhug to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know a lot of people want to kill me, but it WILL get happier. I know it doesn't seem like it but I know these things. I mean, it is my story! But before anything can get better it does get worse. Fair warning. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my story because it is just the inspiration I need!!! Cyberhug!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Announcer Dude: "And the owner to the rights for Twilight is…. Still Stephenie Meyer!"**

**Kai: "Oh man!"**

_APOV_

_Once again, the future was just as much as a mystery for me then for anyone else._

BPOV

I looked into the mirror for the first time in days and saw my blotchy, red face. I had been crying so much that my face looked like a giant, swollen tomato. I tried to dry off my face with a towel but there would always be new tears there only a few seconds later.

Everybody in the house had been avoiding each other. Everyone was in there rooms mourning with their loved ones. Carlisle was at the hospital most of the time or dealing with the funeral plans, mostly likely avoiding the house.

I looked out the window into the crisp gray sky of Forks and sighed. Today is _his_ funeral.

I put on my only black dress and went down stairs.

APOV

I waited down stairs, being the first one ready for Edward's funeral. I didn't care what I looked like anymore.

I looked over at the grand piano and, for a split second, remembered Edward playing. I visualized him just like all the thousands of times I had actually seen him play. He looked happy and carefree. Letting the music take him to his own world, even if it was just for a few minutes, free from everything.

I came back to reality when I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Jasper and Emmett wearing one of the many black suits they owned. Jasper's face was twisted with emotion from everyone else. Emmett's face, one of the many I hadn't seen in days, looked like he was ready to cry. It was an unusual sight to see someone as big and strong as Emmett ready to bawl at any minute if he could, like a little school girl.

Japer came over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a loving hug that would kill any human. Emmett gave me a hug as well but his was much stronger then Jasper's.

We waited in silence, as Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie, came down the stairs at human speed. We all had the same look on our faces, the miserable, heartbreaking, hopeless look.

At last Bella came down the stairs. I gasped but it was not audible to her, only my family. Her walking down the stairs in her black dress was the vision I had right before the one about car accident.

Her face was still extremely red from crying but she looked beautiful. Even though the black dress was normal and plain she made it look unbelievable. Her curves filled it in just the right places, while her hair naturally formed around her, with a little wave. She had never looked so beautiful before and it was all natural. Nothing I could have ever done could have made her look so stunning. Not even at prom was she this gorgeous, but I had never seen her so sad either.

Her face didn't carry the same sadness as ours. Hers was a much deeper sadness, one you could only get with losing the love of your life.

Carlisle was the first to break us all out of shock gaze. "You ready to go?" He was addressing Bella.

She simply nodded and started toward the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was starting to cry again.

BPOV

I wish I could have dome something more for his funeral then I did. Through out the entire thing I cried while Esme held onto my hand with Alice holding the other. When the priest, who didn't even know Edward, said he was a '_good _person' I wanted to yell at him.

"He was not just a _good _person!" I would have screamed. "He was the best person I ever met. He was a _majestic_, _modest_, _noble_, _miraculous_ person! There are not even enough words to describe what a _good_ person he was!"

But I stayed quit, not trusting my voice.

Almost everyone I knew in Forks was there. Mike Newton didn't look self-satisfied, or even joyful. He might have loathed Edward, but even he could have never have wished this upon him. Everyone looked sympathetic toward me and the Cullen's but none of them approached the Cullen's, leaving them all to come to me.

It was an open casket funeral and I was the last person to go up to his coffin. I looked down at his dazzling face; he almost looked like he was smiling. He was wearing the same black suit that he had worn for prom. The black of it still looked shocking next his pale skin. The contrast of it just glorious.

"Oh Edward," His name opened the gigantic hole in my chest which had been increasing the entire funeral. "Why?" I whispered-cried.

I leaned down and kissed his cold/dead cheek. It felt just as cold as it had been when he was a vampire.

I could feel all of the Cullen's eyes burning into my back by now.

"I will always love you Edward," I whispered, saying my goodbyes for the final time.

I walked back only to see Jasper, so I went to stand by him. When I got to him, he enclosed me into a enormous hug which startled me. I was so use to him staying as far away from me as he could, and now he was hugging me like we were long lost friends. I welcomed his hug, it being the first one in days.

"It will be okay Bella," His voice was so soothing. "Everything will be all right. I know that a thousand people have already said this to you today but, I know exactly how you feel."

I laughed a small, almost not audible, giggle at his joke. He was the only person who knew what I was feeling and it felt good to just know that someone understood.

The others shortly joined us after Jasper released me. Even though their bodies were cold, I received the warmest hugs from everyone. Even Rosalie.

Everyone was silent as we drove home, just looking out at the scenery.

We came to a stop at the house and got out.

"Alice?" I asked without my voice cracking.

"Yes Bella?" I could tell she was trying extremely hard to sound cheerful.

"Can I take his car for a drive?" She knew who '_his_' was.

She looked around at everyone, for they had all stopped walking as soon as I had spoken. Carlisle gave a nod of approval and she nodded as well.

I tired to smile as best as I could and gave her a hug.

"I'll try not to be gone too long." I promised, for she looked worried.

With that I jumped into his car and started to dive away.

**Please review this chapter, but I'm not putting a number on how many I would like before the next chapter because I don't know when I will update next. I just want to know what you guys think. Also, you can find pictures of the dresses the ladies wore for the funeral on my profile.**

**Kai**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!! So, I just wanted to let you know that the chapter after this will most likely be the last sad one. I hope that made sense! Anyway… enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: hmmmmm… I'm not even going to admit how sad I am that I don't own twilight.**

_BPOV_

"_I'll try not to be gone too long." I promised, for she looked worried._

_With that I jumped into his car and started to dive away._

BOPV

I drove all around Forks trying to clear my head of anything and everything. I still couldn't believe that my angel was gone, now buried six feet under. How could I have let him leave this world? Why couldn't it have been me that had died?

The Cullen's needed Edward, not me. I don't think I had ever seen Esme so upset before. Now she had lost two children. I can't even begin to explain how much life has been taken out of her. It's like she has reached the zombie state before I have. When I looked into her eyes during the funeral they looked empty, like when Edward died her spirit went with him.

I was still waiting for the zombie state to claim me, for the numb feeling to override everything else. I didn't want to feel this way anymore, but it wouldn't come no matter how hard I tried.

I looked out my window to see that I had already stopped the car. I had unknowingly come to were the pavement ends on the one-ten. The place that could take me to the meadow. No; not juts a meadow…_his_ meadow.

I got out of the Volvo and started to run in the direction I thought his meadow was before I could collect my thoughts.

I tipped many times over tree roots and various things. My vision was blurred with the tears that seemed liked hadn't stopped flowing in years. I kept running until I thought my lungs were going to burst. I wasn't even sure if I was heading the right way and thinking that maybe I'd never find the meadow again.

I was hopping that when I did find the meadow that it wouldn't be like the last time when Edward had left. I remember too clearly how disappointed I had been.

While I ran I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Like the trees had grown black eyes that were constantly watching me, like they were measuring my every move. I dismissed these thought very quickly though. I was most likely going crazy, just like Charlie had thought when Edward had left me so many months ago. The stress of this situation mixed with the loss I was suffering was possibly too much for me to handle.

I fought through the forest until I finally found it. It had taken me almost the entire day to find it and now it was dark outside, but there was a full moon. I could make out the outlines of the meadow with it being so bright.

Now that it was dark the magic was nowhere in sight. Even if it was there I wouldn't even be able to see it. I looked around, my mind finally catching up with my actions. The Cullen's were most likely starting to worry about me and were probably going to start searching for me. I sat down on the still wet ground extremely exhausted from running for most of the day. My stomach made itself known with a big growl of hunger as I closed my eyes.

"Wow Bella." A voice said from somewhere in the meadow, making my eyes snap open. "You make everything so easy." In the moonlight I could make out her entire body and face. Her hair the same wild red.

"Victoria." I said, trying to hold back the fear but somehow sounding depressed and defeated.

"Ah Bella, what's wrong?" She was obviously amused by my miserable state.

I sat up slowly ignoring her question, never losing eye contact. Even in the somewhat dark meadow I could see that her eyes were black.

"How have you been lately Bella?" She was acting just like James had back in the mirror room. She was acting very polite.

I stayed silent, focusing on how I could possibly get away from her. I could always scream but no one would hear me. I could run but who am I kidding? Not only is she incredibly fast I would trip just like I had a thousand times today. Fighting her would just end me sooner considering she could snap my neck like a toothpick.

I remembered how Edward had demonstrated this to me in this very meadow.

"As if you could out run me," he had laughed bitterly. "As if you could fight me off."

He had lapped around the meadow showing off his speed. He had pulled up and destroyed saplings with ease showing off his strength. He had done all these things to prove how dangerous he was.

In those moments I had been more frightened of him then I ever had. I had never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated façade. He'd never been less human… or more beautiful. But now looking into Victoria's eyes I knew now, more then ever, that what he had said without a doubt was true. I had always believed it, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was true. But now that he was gone and longer here to protect me everything seemed so much more real. Victoria may not be as strong as Edward had been, but she was probably just as strong as Alice, Rosalie, or even Esme.

Remembering our day in this very meadow brought new tears to my eyes. That was the best day of my life. Just being able to be with Edward made me happy. It was the day where we shared everything. His feelings, my feelings, relationships in general. We had tested to see where the physical boundaries were. It was the first time I had ever kissed Edward. But now all I had left of him was my memories.

Victoria took a small step towards me. "You see Bella, you have always been so hard to get to and now here you are. You came right to me." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I was actually planning that you would be easier to get to now that your little boyfriend is out of the picture. His entire coven is falling apart. I'm surprised the short female with black hair-"

"Alice." I interrupted her, for the way she had described Alice was said with disgust.

Her smile slightly lessened at my interruption but she continued nevertheless. "I'm surprised that Alice hadn't seen this coming with her special gift. I guess that this is the upper hand I have on this, unlike James did. She knew where to find you that time when they destroyed my precious James, but this time you have taken us all by surprise."

I waited for her little rant to end knowing it wouldn't last long. She looked very hungry. In many ways Victoria was just like James. Both of them big on gloating even though this one had been unplanned.

"I guess now that Edward is out of the way there will be no one saving you this time." She was once again smiling as huge as she possibly could.

She took a giant step towards me, never looking away. Her feline like walk sent shivers down my spine, paralyzing me with fear to my spot. I looked around nervously trying to think of one thing that could save me. I had to live, not for myself but for Edward. He had begged me in his last breath to stay alive, to keep living. Even though I had never promised him that, I knew that he had wanted me to if he had had more time. I felt like I had to promise this to him, and this was a promise that I was not going to break.

Victoria startled me, for she was now in arms length. I felt the hopelessness starting to creep in. There was no way I was going to get away from this, not this time. I had escaped death so many times since coming to Forks, and all because of Edward. I was a danger magnet after all and he had always been my prince in shinning armor.

"I have waited so long for this Bella. Ever since James was killed all I have ever thought about was you. Because of you! You insignificant, breakable human. It is, however, such a shame Edward couldn't be here for this. I wanted to kill you right in front of his face while he was powerless and couldn't do anything to save you." She was no longer smiling, she was completely serious now. I stared at her mystified, unable to speak.

"But I guess this works," She shrugged while she spoke.

She looked at me and started to slowly smile a murderous smile. I knew it was absolutely worthless, but I started to run. She was so quick I didn't even see her arm reach out and punch me down to the ground. I laid on the ground for not even three seconds before she picked me up by my arm and held me up in the air. She then threw me across the meadow where I hit a tree as wide as I was tall. I heard something crack before I felt it. The pain was coming from my ribcage.

I tried to get up but the pain was too much. In a heartbeat she was standing over me, eyes wide. I felt a sticky liquid going down the side of my face. Even though I knew that it was all over now, I still struggled to get up. I could feel myself losing consciousness, and struggled to stay awake. My eyes started to feel heavy as I saw Victoria bending down toward my neck, probably guessing where it would be best to bite.

I put all my energy and thought into getting up but Victoria's hand came and slapped me down with incredible force making me hit the ground with a thud.

"_I love you Edward."_ Were my last thoughts as I slowly drifted away.

**I was going to stop the chapter here but I knew you guys would have killed me!!**

APOV

I ran with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett to Edward's meadow. I had just had a vision of Victoria with Bella, but I had a feeling we were too late. It was the same feeling I had had when we went to the hospital to see Edward. It seemed like my visions were always coming to late now, or that people were making decisions at the very last minute.

I had been worried when Bella hadn't returned after a couple of hours, and when it got dark the worries had turned to panic. Bella was always in danger and for her to be gone for so long was risky. I was just about to go look for her but I didn't even know where to begin, when I had the vision. Rosalie and Esme stayed home incase my vision was wrong, but no one ever bets against me.

Carlisle raced in front of me as soon as we smelled blood. We came to the meadow just in time to see Victoria bent over to bite Bella. Emmett tried to get there but it was too late. She had already bitten her. Emmett jumped on her with rage I had never seen before. Jasper followed Emmett and Victoria as they battled into the forest. The battle wouldn't last long as long as Emmett was fighting.

Carlisle was already by Bella, trying to stop the blood that was coming out of her head. I held my breath and went over to them. Bella's head was worse then the last time, for her head had been smacked to the ground.

"What's the damage?" I asked

"She has five broken ribs and her skull has been badly smashed."

"What about the bite?" Bella looked unconscious but was not screaming in pain. Maybe Victoria hadn't actually bitten her.

"It's too late Alice. I could suck the venom out but Bella would die. She has lost too much blood."

I looked at Carlisle sadly and spoke. "I know Edward never wanted her to become a vampire, but he would rather have this then see her die."

Carlisle nodded, making the decision right then and there.

"Come here Alice, we have to move her."

**A/N: I know this wasn't my best chapter but it was necessary for the story. From now on the story will be getting happier!!! I would REALLY like to know what you guys thought of this chapter!! So please review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have been patient with me. I had a major brain fart while trying to get this chapter out. I hope to never have one of those again!!**

**Disclaimer: WHY??? Why can't I own Twilight?**

_APOV_

_Carlisle nodded, making the decision right then and there._

"_Come here Alice, we have to move her."_

BPOV

I felt like I was dieing as I regained some consciousness. I knew only two things for sure. First, I knew for sure that I was at the Cullen's house but I didn't know why. I would know their comfortable couch anywhere. Edward and I had spent many boring summer days on this couch. And second, I knew that I was changing into a vampire. Why I was changing I couldn't remember.

The pain that I felt was like none other. It was the same fiery pain that I felt when James had bitten me, but this time it was all over.

The only thing I could remember was being in Edward's meadow but I couldn't remember why I was there alone. Where was Edward?

I opened my eyes trying to find my angel. I needed him now more then ever. My vision was blurry as I looked around the Cullen's open living room. I saw Esme on the chair next to me crying dry sobs.

Carlisle was in the chair on my other side with his head in his hands. Emmett, on his back, was on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a frown on his usually smiling face. Rosalie looked bored as she sat on the floor next to him.

Alice was sitting at the end of the couch that I was on. She was sitting on Jasper's lap and their eyes were closed. I would have thought they were sleeping if I didn't know better.

The pain was starting to get unbearable as a wave of new pain started in my chest, but I didn't let out a scream. At that same moment Jasper opened his eyes and found mine, most likely feeling my pain. Literally.

"Bella?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure he was really seeing me. Emmett shot up from where he was sitting, as Esme came closer. Carlisle was by my side in a second.

"Where's," I took a deep breath, for it was starting to get harder to breathe. "Where's Edward?" My voice was horse and barely louder then a whisper.

Everyone looked at each other in shock and sadness.

"Oh Bella," Esme's voice was melancholy as she said this. "Well you see honey," She began but I didn't get to hear the rest. The pain got ten times worse in my chest as I drifted off.

APOV

"Bella!" I yelled as her eyes suddenly closed. "Bella!"

"Her body is trying to heal itself against the venom," Carlisle started to explain "It's making her go into a comma to protect her."

A long silence fell on us as we looked at Bella's pained face.

"Why can't she remember what happened to Edward?" Emmett asked; the only brave enough to ask.

"I think that because she hit her head so hard, that she might have forgotten about what happened," Carlisle said sorrowfully. "It's like an extremely mild case of amnesia. If we mention it to her she will probably remember it right away." It was quiet again as we settled in, just waiting for Bella to wake up.

As we sat there her facial expressions changed from physical pain to sadness a single tear ran down her cheek. It was extremely weird to see her face relax at one point, and only then did she actually smiled.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Emmett, the only willing to break the silence again, asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But if she is, she sure looks happy."

BPOV

I don't know how, but for some reason I knew I was dreaming. I was sitting in my bed at home just waiting. Waiting for something I knew wasn't going to come. My window was open as I just sat there waiting. As I waited I thought.

Why wasn't Edward there when I woke up? Why was I being changed in the first place? I had so many questions that I suddenly felt extremely tired. Even in a dream I somehow had gotten tired.

I laid my head down on my pillow and tried to find answers to my questions. I thought about the last thing I remembered. I remembered kissing Edward. But it wasn't just any old kiss. It was a real kiss, past all of the boundaries he had put up to keep me safe. Edward had been human.

I remember lying on his couch as we both had drifted off to sleep, his body warm beside mine for the first time. I had felt safe with his arms around me, like nothing in the world could get me. Not even Victoria.

Of course! It had been Victoria who had changed me. I had been in Edward's meadow feeling sad, lost, like my life no longer had any meaning. That's when Victoria had attacked me.

But why was I there in the first place, without Edward, and why was I so sad? None of this made any sense to me. I would never go off without him.

Suddenly as I sat up in my dream bed it all started to come back to me. The accident, the shock, the panic, that helpless feeling as I realized there was nothing I could do. The defeated look on Carlisle's face as he told me Edward wasn't going to make it. Edward's last words echoed in my mind as I recall seeing the light leave his eyes.

"_Please don't follow me, you deserve to live."_

How could I possibly live on without him! What was he thinking?

I slowly began to cry, and as I did I wondered if Charlie would hear me in the next room over. If he would come running into my room like he had so many times before, and hold me while I cried.

I began to cry harder and harder as I suddenly felt arms around me. They weren't the warm, soft ones of Charlie that I had expected, but were the cold, stone hard ones I was so use to. I would know these arms anywhere.

"Shhh," He cooed as he rubbed my back gently. "What's wrong Bella?" His voice sounded worried, a tone I remember so well.

I opened my eyes only to see a blurry silhouette through my tears. What a shame that the only time I got to see him again, my tears were blocking him. I wiped away my tears but they wouldn't stop.

"It's okay Bella," His voice was like music to my ears. "I'm here Bella. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Somehow, even though I didn't know this before, I _was_ scared. I had been feeling sad all along but there had been another feeling, but at the time I just couldn't place it. I now knew that I was scared.

I was afraid of what life was going to be like with Edward gone, if I could really live on without him. And even if I did die right then and there, would I really see him in the afterlife? I had no idea what happens after that. For all I know, there's nothing after you die. Or there's heaven and hell, and even then which one would I be in. Maybe knowing about the existence of these magical creatures is a sin. Something that should never happen and I would go straight to hell for it.

Before I could think more about this, Edward started to kiss my neck, making everything alright. If only for the moment. I opened my eyes again to see the beautiful face of Edward. He was not the beautiful human Edward, with his emerald green eyes, but the vampire Edward which I knew so well. He looked down at me, his eyes catching the moonlight, making his golden eyes even more amazing, and he smiled. He smiled the crooked smile.

"How," I asked. "How can I live on without you Edward?"

"You won't have to for very long Bella," He answered. "I will always be in your dreams."

"But after I wake up, I will never dream again." He looked confused for a second and then his eyes turned into slights as he frowned.

"Victoria," He growled her name. His eyes turned sad as he sat there with me in his arms and thought.

"You'll find a way Bella," He said.

"What can I do?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll figure it out," He smiled then. "You always do."

I sat up straighter and went in to kiss him. I kissed him just like when he had been human. No boundaries at all, as I kissed him as passionately as I could. I didn't have to stop for breath as I kissed him. After all this was a dream.

"I love you Edward," I whispered in his ear and I smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"I know," He replied. "I love you too."

Before I could say anything else I woke up, and I was back to reality.

**A/N: I will defiantly try to update a lot faster now!!! Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or thought it was okay. This chapter was a little harder for me to write then the previous ones. In the previous chapters I knew exactly what I wanted to write about. In this one though I could have done many many things. I defiantly don't think this is the best chapter I've ever done but its good enough to post to satisfy you guys until I can get the next chapter out. I would love reviews for this chapter!!!!!!**

**Kai**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am really sorry but this is not a chapter, but THIS IS REALLT IMPORTANT!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! So I am going to redo that last chapter because I have realized that having Bella lose her memory is so cliché' and this story has too many conflicts already and add that is just a complete disaster. Not to mention stupid. So I WILL be redoing that last chapter. Look for it soon because I will try to update soon but I can make any promises. It might be awhile, but I REALLY need to change that last chapter. I want to hear what you guys think of Bella not losing her memory! So please review or PM me!! Thank you so much to those of you that have been so patient with me.**

**Cyberhug**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay!!!! I have redone chapter 11!!! YAY!!!!! You can now go back and read it!!!!!!! Again I am so so sorry it took me that long to write it.**

**Thanks everbody!!! CYBERHUGS!!!! **

**Kai**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to the people who have understood the importance of me redoing chapter 11. There were a lot of ways I could have written it and many different ways I could have taken the story, and as you continue to read this you will thank me for writing it this. Wow, that sounded really corny. **

**Disclaimer: Ha ha ha! I don't own Twilight…but I own my imaginary friend Bubbles, the penguin.**

_BPOV_

_Before I could say anything else I woke up, and I was back to reality._

BPOV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was teeth. Big, beautiful, white teeth.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled. She was incredibly close to me.

I looked around to see that the rest of the Cullen's were now gathered around me. Emmett smiled, showing off his own pair of white teeth.

"Welcome back to the living," Emmett said cheerfully. "Well, really you are back to the living dead…but you get it." Rosalie slapped his shoulder, not finding his joke funny.

Carlisle gave Emmett a look as well and then asked me, "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I feel…" To be honest I had never felt this way before. My vision was perfect, for I could see the design of the couch I was on, which I had never seen before. I could hear the stream on the outside, even from where I was. "I feel great," I said in surprise for my voice as well sounded different. So much more musical and beautiful than before.

"That's a good sign then," Carlisle mumbled, more to himself then really to me. "Do you feel a pain in your throat, like you're really thirsty?"

As if on queue, my throat burned, like I hadn't had anything to drink in a million years.

"Yeah, my throat hurts really badly," I said as the pain got worse.

"That's normal too," Carlisle said, "You just need to go hunt."

"Ooooo," Alice squealed. "Can I take her?"

"Sure Alice," Carlisle said. "You can show her the ropes."

"Yay!!!!!!!!!" Alice's beautiful voice filled the large, open room. "Come on Bella!" Alice effortlessly pulled me off the couch. "We are going to have a lot of fun."

As I walked with Alice out the front door, I caught a look of my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked stronger and silkier. Just like a model's hair in a shampoo commercial. I looked like I was an inch taller then normal, making my dress, the one I had had on from Edward's funeral, come up just a little too far above my knees. But most of all my eyes were a dark burgundy, reminding me of James's eyes.

When we broke through into the forest surrounding the Cullen's house Alice stopped and turned to face me.

"So Bella," She began, looking like she was reluctant to talk about what she was about to say. "When you woke up the first time you…you asked where…Edward was." Her face fell from its normal bubbly ness into a sad frown.

"Oh Alice, I kind of remembered what happened," I said, my voice barley above a whisper. She instantly relaxed, like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

But her voice was sad as she said, "I'm so sorry Bella." And I knew she really meant it.

We stood there for a moment in a dead silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Well, let's go have a good time," Alice broke the silence first. "After all, it is your first hunting trip!"

**Muhahahaha! I was going to stop the chapter here but I decided not to be evil today!! **

Alice explained to me, once she had picked up a scent which she said was deer, how to approach the animal and then how to kill it fast.

When we found the deer I was a little more then reluctant to go try and suck its blood, but with a little push, thanks to Alice, I was only a yard away from it.

As I stepped closer I completely forgot what Alice had told me about the best way to approach it and stuff like that. I mentally kicked myself realizing I was probably going to make a fool out of myself, but as I got closer I breathed in deeply and smelled the deer's scent.

For some reason it wasn't the best secant in the world, but it was enough to make me lunge at it. It was pure instinct. One moment I was only a few feet away, the next I had snapped its neck and was drinking from it.

The blood was warm as it flowed down my throat but it wasn't very appetizing. It was like food they had at the school cafeteria, not the best food in the world but I'll eat it when I'm hungry.

After I was done completely draining the poor deer I returned to Alice.

"Wasn't that just delicious?" She asked.

"Not really," I said. "It was just okay."

"Hmmm," She pondered this. "Maybe you just don't like deer. I picked up the scent of a mountain lion that's about a mile from here. Maybe you're just like…" She stopped short as she realized what she was about to say. "Maybe you're just like him and will like mountain lion."

When we found the mountain lion I did the same technique that I had done with the deer. I approached it slowly and then I just lunged at it. I snapped its neck and started to drain it. Again though, it was just like cafeteria food.

"Did you like it?" Alice asked once I returned to her.

"It was just as average as the deer," I said truthfully.

"That is so weird," Alice sat down on the ground as she talked. "Everybody likes deer, and mountain lion is always good."

"Maybe I'm more of a bear person," I suggested.

"Maybe, but still," She sat there thinking for a second before she looked back up at me. "Did you feel like you_ had_ to drink from the deer and the mountain lion? Like you just couldn't help but attack them?"

"Not really," I said. "I drank form them because I wanted to, not because I had to."

"Hmmm, I wonder…" Alice got back up and took my hand. "Follow me."

She led me out of the think forest until we were on a path. We followed it until we saw a man just about a quarter of a mile away from us. I instantly got scared. I had been told that new born vampires couldn't handle themselves around humans and it looked like we were heading right toward him.

"Alice," I said worried. "There's a guy up-"

"I know," She interrupted me. She gripped my hand even harder that I'm sure if I were human, she would have squeezed my hand off.

The man had black hair and was wearing a big yellow raincoat, with big yellow boots to match. He was sitting on the ground on the path and was taking pictures with a very expensive looking camera.

Alice and I walked right up to him and stopped in front of him. I could smell his blood but it smelled just liked the deer's and the mountain lion's. It was nothing special. Alice looked at me intensely and watched every little move I made.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked the man very politely. The man looked up from his camera surprised. "Would you happen to know the time?" She asked, but her eyes kept shifting back from me to him.

"Oh," He sat up and brushed the dirt that was on his raincoat off. A breeze blew his scent right in my face but it wasn't tempting. "It's…" He looked down at a small watch on his wrist. "Twelve o' clock," He smiled at me and Alice.

"Thanks Mr.-"

"Fanty," He replied holding out his hand to Alice. "Leo Fanty. And you are…"

"Alice Cullen," She shook his hand. He looked taken aback, most likely from how cold her hand was. "Thanks again for the time." Alice very subtlety motioned for me to start walking away.

"And you are…" He asked me.

"I'm Bella," I answered shyly. He put out his hand for me to shake. I looked over at Alice and she gave me an encouraging nod.

I shook his hand and was surprised by how warm it was. He seemed just as surprised to feel that mine was cold. But even more importantly I could feel the blood in his hands rushing through his veins. It felt strange and it didn't make me want to drink his blood. It actually had the opposite affect.

We said goodbye to him and Alice and I walked on. When we were out of hearing distance she stopped and hugged me.

"Wow Bella, I'm so proud of you," She exclaimed, hugging me even harder.

"It really wasn't that hard," I said, happy I no longer had to breathe for she would have killed me with that kind of hug.

"I think we might have found your gift," Alice said happily. "We need to go tell Carlisle." She released me and started walking.

I stood there not really knowing how to feel about this. I now knew that I was not that attracted to blood and could stand being around humans, but what was the point. I now have to live forever and I have to do it without Edward.

I suddenly felt angry at myself as I started to catch up to Alice. When I caught up to her, she had completely stopped walking. She was going into a vision. This gave me some time to think.

I should have stopped Edward form taking the anti-vamp solution. I should have been more careful when I was driving. There were so many things that I was mad at myself for. If it wasn't for me Edward would still be alive. I felt like I wanted to break something or scream at the top of my lungs, I was so angry.

Alice came back from her vision looking shocked right as a flock of birds that had been flying above us, all fell. There were probably about twelve of them. They had just dropped from the sky, dead.

"What-" I started to ask.

"That was all you Bella," Alice interrupted me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Not being attracted to blood isn't your power Bella. You must have been so angry that you killed all the birds. I saw in my vision, Carlisle explaining that your power is that you can kill living things."

"Well isn't that a great power," I said sarcastically.

Alice smiled. "But you can also bring things back from the dead."

I looked down at the birds then back up at her. "Do you really think so?"

"There's only one way to tell." She looked back down at the dead birds.

I looked down at the birds and focused on them being alive. One by one they shot back up and started to fly.

I looked over at Alice with a smile on my face and new hope in my heart.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

"Defiantly," She said with the same kind of smile on her face. "But we need to go see Carlisle before we do anything."

With that we ran at top speed back to the Cullen's house. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way.

**A/N: Okay, tell me if you loved this chapter, hated it, or thought it was okay. I personally don't like this chapter as much as some of my previous chapters but its okay. I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter and flames are accepted. I know many of you are thinking "Well, what the hell? What about Edward? He's freaking DEAD!!! OMG!" But just be patient. I think it's sort of obvious what's going to happen but if you don't get it you can PM and I'll explain it to you. Please review!!!! I will try to update soon. No promises though.**

**Kai**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope that you guys are supporting me in bringing back Edward!!!! I know I am!!!! But trust me…there WILL be a twist. Muhahahahahahahha. And no matter how much you beg me I will not tell you!! Muhahahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star that I could own Twilight…but darn my luck…I don't!**

_BPOV_

_With that we ran at top speed back to the Cullen's house. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way._

BPOV

I found myself gliding as I ran with Alice back to the Cullen's house. The speed that we were going at was incredibly fast, but I completely understood why Edward had loved to run. I felt weightless as I ran effortlessly through the dense forest, and even though we going so fast, I could see every detail of the leaves that surrounded me. When I use to ride on Edward's back, the different greens use to blend together, but now they all looked different with their own textures. But I was far too excited about what I could now do to think about the leaves for more then a few seconds.

We arrived at the Cullen's house in only a couple of minutes, but once I got there I realized that it was only me.

"Alice?" I called out worried.

Five minutes past before she finally emerged from the forest.

"Wow Bella," She said surprised. "You're just as fast as Edward."

I gave her a quick smile and then started to walk toward the house.

When I walked through the front doors Carlisle was sitting at Edward's piano. He looked up shocked and instantly got up.

"Oh, Bella…I" He seemed embarrassed as he struggled for words.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice seemed reach us before she had even entered all the way through the door. "We have great news!"

Alice went over by Carlisle and started to tell him everything that had happened, starting with my dislike for blood. If I had been human I wouldn't have been able to catch a word of what she was saying.

"I think that you don't like blood Bella," He addressed me now, interrupting Alice. "Because you didn't like blood when you had been human." He said confidently. "I guess that you can go to school with everybody once we move."

"We're moving?" I asked. I hadn't heard of this before.

"Well of course," He chuckled softly. "Since you were attached and have been changing into a vampire for the last three days you have been declared dead."

"We made it look like you lost control of your truck and drove right off a cliff," Alice said a little embarrassed. "We thought you wouldn't be able to control yourself around Charlie and we-"

"_You_," Carlisle corrected her.

"_I_ thought I was doing you a favor, so you wouldn't have to deal with it since Edward had just died and everything. One less thing you would have to deal with." She paused for a minute before proceeding. "We threw your truck right off a cliff and when it crashed it caught on fire. The police didn't look too into it."

"How did Charlie take it?" I asked. If I were human I would have started crying.

"He's upset," Alice chose her words carefully. "But he's going to be okay. We actually just "buried" you today. You are now right next to Edward."

I sat down where Carlisle had been sitting just a minute ago.

"Oh, we also found out what Bella's power is!" Alice exclaimed to Carlisle.

I sat where I was as Alice explained to Carlisle what had happened. I couldn't believe that I could now never see Charlie ever again. I knew that if I were to become a vampire that I would have to separate myself from Charlie, but I never knew it would be so sad.

Carlisle looked down at me with extreme joy on his face. At least one good thing is coming from being a vampire.

"Why do think she has this power?" Alice asked Carlisle, forcing him to look away from me.

"She might have this power because Bella experienced the death of a love one in her human life," He looked down at me. "What did you want most of all after Edward died?"

"I wish I could have brought him back," I replied truthfully, still in a little bit of a daze.

"Hmmmmm," Carlisle said out loud. "I'll be right back." He was only gone for three seconds.

He came back with a flower pot with a bent and almost dead looking dasiy.

"I accidentally bent this flower the other day when Esme asked me to water it." He explained. "It was already sort of bent so I tried to bend it back up and I…just made things worse. I want you to try and make this flower come back to life." Carlisle begged, more then asked.

It must have been Esme's favorite flower I thought to myself as I got up from where I was sitting.

I focused on the flower coming back to life and blooming, the same way I had focused on the birds. Right before my eyes the flower slowly started to stand up straight and reattach itself.

"Amazing," Carlisle said.

"Do think Bella can bring Edward back?" Alice asked, jumping up and down at the thought.

"I have no idea," Carlisle said sadly. "But we can certainly try."

Alice grabbed my hand as soon as Carlisle was done talking.

"Wait," Carlisle said before she could take me anywhere. "It's still light outside; if we want to bring Edward back we'll have to wait until night."

It took me less then a second before I realized that he was right. There are always some people in the cemetery, and it would look extremely weird if we dug up a grave. Waiting till night would give us a lot more cover to do what we had to do.

I gave Carlisle a small nod and went to go sit down in the next room, with hope that this would be my last dreadful day without Edward. I could already feel my heart starting to be repaired and Edward wasn't even back yet. But there was still a chance that this wouldn't work. There still is that small chance that I'm just getting my hopes up too fast, to in the end, only have them explode in my face. I felt as if there was some kind of superior force out there that just didn't want me to be happy. That maybe I should have just been happy with the time I had had with Edward and should have thanked them for it.

But I quickly dismissed those thoughts. Edward IS going to come back.

The day passed slowly as I sat on the Cullen's couch, just waiting for the first sign of darkness. It was incredible how I could hear every conversation that was going on in the house. No wonder Alice hadn't gone around telling everyone what was happening tonight. They had probably heard everything I had said, or should I say what Alice said, from the comforts of their rooms.

I had nothing to do but wait as the Cullen's talked to their significant others. I could now see why Esme had approved of me from the very start when Edward had introduced us. It seemed that this was how the Cullen's divided themselves. They seemed to stay in their rooms most of the time with their companion. Edward must have spent a lot of time alone before he met me. I was alone for most of the day feeling more lonely then ever. All I could do was listen to the different conversations around me.

I could hear Emmett the most clearly as he spoke, obviously the loudest in the family. He talked to Rosalie about how he was totally going to have a rematch for the race with Edward when he came back from the dead. It didn't really surprise me that this was Emmett's first reaction to this news, but for some reason I felt a little disappointed in him. Rosalie didn't speak that much about it. Just that she was happy that he was coming back. But I had a feeling that she felt more then just that. I smiled to myself as she had tried to make herself sound indifferent on the matter, trying to show the world that she was stronger then this.

I could her Alice the loudest following Emmett. I could hear her talk excitedly to Jasper, jumping up and down gracefully. She couldn't wait until she could take him shopping for new clothes. Alice mostly talked about how she couldn't wait to see my eyes finally full of happiness. I sat there in the Cullen's living room and took in what she had said. I almost laughed when I thought about how she had told me almost the same thing when we were hiding from James.

"Do you really think we want to look into Edward's eyes for the next one hundred years if we lost you?" she had asked me. This might have been the same thing she had thought about me when we had lost Edward.

I began to think what I would have dine if I hadn't been turned into a vampire. I knew for sure that I would probably never smile again, and would be even more depressed then I had been when he had left me. At least at that time I knew he was still alive. I most likely would have moved to different place with too many memories here. I probably would have left the Cullen's as well.

This thought passed through my mind as I looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dark enough outside.

"Here goes everything," I say as I get up. "I'm coming Edward."

**A/N: Muahahahahaha!!!! I know I'm evil!!! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if Edward really does come back!!! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring!!! I would like to see what you guys think about how this story is going!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I cannot promise when I'm going to be able to update again, but with winter break going on I might be able to post another chapter before it ends.**

**CYBERHUG TO ALL!!!**

**Kai**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who has been loyally been reading my story!! I cannot tell you how much this means to me. There will probably only be three or four more chapters to this story. I bet this is the chapter everybody has been waiting for since Edward died. I am really excited…what about you? I would like to take the time to apologize because I know that I am a big dumb butt. I AM SORRY! I have been distracted lately and haven't been updating at all. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I can promise you that even if Stephenie did give up Twilight…I really really doubt she would give it to me. **

_BPOV_

"_Here goes everything," I say as I get up. "I'm coming Edward."_

BPOV

We all piled into Carlisle's car and raced towards the cemetery. We arrived only minutes later, but it had felt like the longest car ride of my life. Well, I guess my afterlife.

The cemetery was deserted by the time that we had arrived and it had a creepy vibe to it. A cool breeze swirled around me as I took in the damp air that smelled like rain and pine. I didn't stall a second as I raced off towards Edward's grave; the Cullen's right behind me. I stopped when I got to his grave and read his tombstone with a heavy heart.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_1989-2006_

_A beloved son_

_Brother_

_And true love_

I felt the urge to cry when I saw his tombstone, for I wish we could have actually have put his real birth year on it. Not that it would matter if this will actually work.

"Okay!" Emmett's booming voice broke through my trance and brought me back to the task at hand. "Let's dig this boy up!" Everyone glared at Emmett for his attempt at making this situation funny.

Figures. Only Emmett would try and make this humorous.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett began working at once at digging up the grave. They worked extremely fast with their shovels, and, in a few minutes were almost done.

As they dug I continued to worry if I would be able to bring Edward back. I was already past the point of trying to protect myself if it didn't. The moment it had been suggested I automatically began to hope. There had been no doubt in my mind that Edward would be coming back. But now that I had had some time to think it over, I didn't know if I would be able to do it.

What would I do if I couldn't bring Edward back? I knew I should be thinking positively like I had been doing back at the Cullen's house. How sure I was that Edward would be coming back. But now that I was actually here in the cemetery, with the wind swirling my hair around my face, and only seconds away from trying to bring back Edward, it seemed like I was going to fail.

I knew that my heart would never beat again, but in those last few seconds before Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett brought up Edward's coffin, it felt like my heartbeat was racing. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. Maybe it was just my mind remembering what that had felt like, but it felt extremely real at that moment.

For the first time since Edward died, it felt like my heart was there and alive. The second that Edward's heart had stopped beating it had been as if mine had too, even though at the time I was still human. When I had been changed into a vampire my heart had already stopped way before it.

I felt alive despite the fact that I might fail. Just the idea of seeing Edward's perfect face again made my invisible heart flutter.

_Clank!_ Edward's coffin sounded as it hit the ground above. The boy's jumped up and began to open Edward's coffin immediately, as I stepped closer.

The coffin opened with a whoosh as if it had been sealed for years. And that's when I saw my angels face. He didn't look any different from when he had been put in there. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting. Half of me was expecting to see a Dawn of the Dead body and the other half was wishing that nothing had happened to him in the past six days.

"Okay Bella," Carlisle said calmly as he stood by the open coffin. "It's time."

I stepped all the way over to Edward and lightly touched his cheek with the back of my hand. His body was just as cold as mine. I focused then, on bringing him back to life. I put every bit of my energy into it and realized that it was tremendously harder to bring a human back to life then a couple of birds or a flower. I found myself falling to my knees as I put even more of my energy into doing this.

But nothing changed. Edward's face was still calm, white, and dead. I collapsed onto the ground as I released the power I had been using to bring Edward back to life. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the horrified looks on every family member's face except Alice.

When I woke up I realized that I was in the backseat of the car with my face pressed up against the window. Alice was sitting beside me with her eyes on me.

"Alice," I was surprised to hear that my voice, almost velvety now, broke when I said her name. "What, what happened?"

"Well, it seems that amount of power it takes to bring a human back to life is a lot, if you will allow the understatement." Her voice sounded like a sweet lullaby as she talked. "The force of this power knocked you out."

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I rubbed the side of head, trying to remember what time we had arrived here.

"Only a few minutes," She answered softly. "It seems that…that your powers weren't enough to…to bring Edward…back," Her voice was just a whisper at the end. "Rosalie and Esme have gone back to the house to make sure that a bed would be ready for you. We weren't quite sure how long you were going to be out. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett are getting ready to rebury Edward."

My heart felt like it had dropped as I heard this news. My worst nightmare had come true.

"C'mon Bella," Alice said with a surprisingly happy voice. Her eyes sparkled as if she were hiding a secret. "Let's get you back to the house."

Alice slid into the front seat of the car and stared driving way too fast away from the cemetery. At that moment I wish that I could cry again, for it felt like the only thing I wanted to do.

**A/N: I could very easily stop right here, but I feel that after all I have put you guys through that I think I will be nice and not make you wait to see this next part.**

EPOV (That's right, it is Edward!)

My eyes fluttered open to see the dark starry sky above me as I drew in a deep breath. I sat up quickly and heard a very girly scream from my left. I turned my head to see Emmett standing by with a shovel in his hand.

"Emmett, what the hell…" I recognized Jasper's voice as he appeared from behind some huge arch that was someone's grave. "Edward?" His voice was skeptical.

"Boys, what is going on?" Carlisle looked up from a hole in the ground.

I realized for the first time that I was in a coffin. I scavenged for the last thing that I remembered, and to my horror, remembered my last words to Bella as I was dying in the hospital. I realized that the hole Carlisle must be in was my grave.

"Am I dead?" I asked completely confused.

"Not anymore," Emmett's thunderous laugh filled the air.

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay! I know that this chapter completely sucked!!! I know I suck for taking so long to write it. But I do have a life and a very busy one at that. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again, but it might be sooner then last time. I can't make any promises though. So anyways….please review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. Since I haven't actually written in a while I do realize that my writing doesn't flow as well and I really appreciate those of you who were able to make it through this chapter without throwing your computer at the wall and yelling "Curse you Kai!!! May you burn in hell!" I hope that now that I will be trying to update sooner that my writing skills will come back to me.**

**CYBERHUGS TO ALL!**

**Oh, and by the way….Who loves Edward being back?!?!?!?!**

**Kai**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay Okay

**A/N: Okay Okay. I KNOW that I am totally mean and stupid for making you guys wait this long for the chapter. And really I have no excuse other than I had totally forgotten where I had wanted to take this story let alone finish it. Yep, that's right; I was considering giving up on this story and just starting a new one. BUT I have returned with the direction I am taking this! WHOO!! Anywho…I would like to thank all of my loyal fans (if there are any left) for sticking with me through this brain fart. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to see if I can make it a long one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the wonderful creation that is Twilight.**

_EPOV_

"_Am I dead?" I asked completely confused._

"_Not anymore," Emmett's thunderous laugh filled the air._

BPOV

As I sat in the backseat of the car I could only think of one thing. I had failed. The one time Edward ever needed me and I had failed him. I didn't know what I could do now that I couldn't bring Edward back. I would most likely spend the rest of my existence in a dark hole where I could never be reminded of him again. Or I had another option.

I could go to Italy and maybe…

"Bella!" Alice's voice was outraged. "I can see what you are planning and there is no way in a million years would I ever let you do that." Alice's voice rang with authority as she glared me down from the review mirror.

"But—"

"No buts," Alice interrupted me.

I was about to protest again when I suddenly felt extremely dizzy and my breathing became labored. It felt like I had had a very bad case of phenomena as my lungs begged for air.

"Alice," I tried to call to her with the last breath I had.

I saw her eyes go wide when she looked at me through the review mirror and I could see her mouth moving as she spoke. But I couldn't hear anything. I fell sideways in the car, no longer able to keep my body up, but the seatbelt caught me before I completely crashed. 

Just like earlier at the cemetery I felt completely weak and was fighting with every bit of strength I had left in me to stay conscience. My eyes felt heavy as I tried desperately to not shut them.

My breathing was becoming shallower as the seconds ticked by. I knew I was dying as I looked up at Alice, her face full of worry and fear. I could see her lips forming the word "no" over and over again before I finally gave into the blackness that called to me.

APOV

"No," I shouted as Bella closed her eyes.

I had absolutely no idea as to what had just happened. One minute I'm driving Bella home and the next she can't breathe and collapses in the backseat. But what was more surprising is how I didn't see this coming.

Back at the cemetery after Bella had passed out the first time I had had a vision of Emmett screaming like a girl as Edward's body had risen. I wanted to stay to see this happen but Bella needed to get home and rest. The amount of power she used must have been immense to be able to bring a man back from the dead and I wasn't sure how well she would react to that.

But now as I held her in my arms I knew that it was just too much. Bring back Edward had almost completely drained her.

I stared down at the unconscious form in my arms but immediately relaxed when I saw her chest rise and fall at a normal rate. Her breathing was back to normal but who knew how long this would last.

As calmly as I could I strapped her back into the car and started to race back to the house. Once Carlisle gets back from the cemetery he should know what to do.

EPOV

"I…I don't understand," I said as I climbed out of my coffin.

I tried to search their minds for an explanation when I realized that I was still human.

"Well," Carlisle finally spoke. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"The only reason that you are back from the dead is because of Bella. It's her power." Carlisle said, not even looking at me.

"Her _power_?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes, her power," he went on. "That is also the bad news." He turned away from me but I couldn't blame him.

I was seething. Completely livid. I could feel myself losing control over temper very fast.

"What," I snarled at them. "Happen?!"

"Maybe we should discuss this on the way back to the house," Jasper spoke for the first time and I could feel that he was trying to send me waves of calm. But I knew that this time it wasn't going to work.

I walked towards the direction of the car reluctantly as the others followed.

"Okay," Carlisle said as he reached for his car keys. "Let me explain from the beginning."

He told me all about what had happened after I had died. How everyone in the house was depressed and how completely broken Bella was. He told me about how we had had the funeral and how afterwards Bella had taken off to go take a walk. I growled when he came to the part about how Victoria had found Bella and cringed in agony when he said that she had bitten her.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for the end of Bella's life. If I had been there I could have protected her.

When I spoke this aloud Carlisle said it was just as much his fault as it was mine or anybody else in our families fault.

"No," I snarled. "I was supposed to protect her. If only I had been there."

Carlisle looked over at me sadly. "Edward there are a lot of "if only" moments in this world. If only one of us had staled Bella a couple minutes longer. If only she had gone somewhere else to walk. If only we had been a little bit quicker and had gotten there faster Bella would still be human. If only I had found that lab rat a few days earlier. If only I hadn't tried to test the anti vamp." His voice drifted off as he looked at the road in front of him.

"The point is that there are a lot of things in this world that we wish we could do over or change. But we have to live with the decisions we make."

Just then we had pulled up to the house and before I could respond to what Carlisle just said Alice came running up to the car dry sobbing.

"Alice?" Carlisle said as he rolled down the window.

"Carlisle, something's horribly wrong with Bella," Alice said, her voice broken.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled at me. "Breathe!"

Everyone has their weak spot. That one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise.

**A/N: Once again I am totally sorry about how long it took to write this so sorry. I'll try and update but again, no promises. Please review!!**

**Kai**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow

**A/N: Wow! For once I don't have anything to apologize for since it didn't take me three months to even start this chapter!! I guess all I have to say is enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I still don't own Twilight.**

_EPOV_

_Everyone has their weak spot. That one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise._

EPOV

I was running before I knew what I was doing. I ran straight into the house to the living room to find my angel lying on the couch. She didn't look that different from the last time I had seen her. Her hair was a little shinier and her skin a little more pale with purple bruises under her eyes but she was still Bella. My beautiful Bella.

I reached down to touch her face and felt that it was extremely warm; as if she were running a fever.

"—and I just don't know what is happening to her," I heard Alice say as everyone walked into the room after her. "Edward!" Alice exclaimed as she finally noticed me.

Esme and Rosalie looked up from Bella's unconscious form when Alice had yelled. All at once I had all three women running over to me and hugging the life out of me.

"He's turning purple!" Jasper snickered.

"Oh," Esme said as they all released me. "Oh Edward!" It looked as if she were about to burst out in tears. "It looks like Bella really did it."

I didn't have to have Jasper's power to feel how the atmosphere had changed. I looked over to my angel with tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"What," My voice was only a whisper but was surprisingly strong and menacing. "Is _happening _to her?"

I made eye contact with everyone in that room. I started with Alice and then went on to Esme and so forth until I finally made eye contact with Carlisle last. It was sad to see but all of their eyes held the same thing. No one knew what was happening.

"Alice," I could still only whisper. "Tell me what first happened."

"I'm not sure," She said as she looked down at the ground. "One minute we're driving home the next Bella is unconscious and can barley breathe."

Carlisle instantly went over to Bella and started to check her. I saw his face fill with surprise as he felt her burning hot skin.

We all knew that it was impossible for her to be sick or to even be running a little warm. Whatever this is it is a lot more serious than the common flu.

"Her breathing is fine now from what I can see," Carlisle said after a long tense silence in which we had all just watched him work. "But I don't understand why she had needed to breathe in the first place. I don't know what I can do for her except just wait and see what happens."

With that we all sat down knowing that this would be a long night.

BPOV

I once again knew I was dreaming as I laid in _his _meadow. I had my eyes closed but I could feel the warmth of the sunlight on my face but was disturbed as I saw an image form behind my eyelids. It was Alice's face right before I had gone unconscious. Her eyes were full of fear as she had looked into my own.

I wasn't sure if I was dying or not but at this point I didn't really care. I felt as if maybe the universe had felt my pain and was finally letting me go. Even as I laid in that peaceful sun it felt like a great deal of power was being sucked out of me. I kept feeling weaker and weaker as the sun stayed in its position and beamed down onto my face.

It felt almost like when I was being transformed into a vampire, except this time something was being taken away. As time went on I kept feeling weaker instead of stronger.

I don't know how long I laid there; it could have hours, days, years, or even a few minutes. But I could tell when it was coming to an end.

EPOV

I had almost fallen asleep on the floor when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"SHE'S WAKING UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I jumped up off the floor imminently and went over to where Bella was.

"Emmett, honey," Rosalie said very kindly. "There is no reason to yell." Her voice turned sour on that last word.

I ignored Rose as she continued to lecture and saw that Bella's eyes were, in fact, opening very slowly.

"Bella?" I called to her. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Now her eyes were fully open and I saw the dark burgundy of them. Never in my life would I have thought this, but at that moment, those where the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen even though they were the same color James's and Victoria's had been.

"Ed…Edward?" She stumbled while she blinked her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"It is," I wrapped my arms around her and noticed that she no longer was running a temperature.

"But your dead," Her voice broke on the last word. "I must still be dreaming."

"No Bella," I tried to soothe her. "I'm really here. You saved me."

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I had actually saved Edward. After all the pain that my heart had gone through, this moment seemed surreal.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice came from behind Edward. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…good," I said surprised as I still wondered if I was really awake.

"Good?" Carlisle sounded surprised too.

"Yes," I said positively now. "I no longer feel like I'm gasping for air, but while I was unconscious I felt like I was getting weaker. Like a great deal of power was sucked out of me."

Carlisle sat there for a second with a look of great concentration on his face. "Of course!" he exclaimed at last. "Bella, how much power do you think you used to bring Edward back?"

I looked at him confused and then looked at Edward who looked deep in thought. "Um…" I thought out loud. "I don't know, a lot?"

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled. "You must have used all of your power to bring Edward back."

"Do you mean that since Bella used so much of her power that it's gone?" Edward asked from beside me.

"It doesn't explain everything," Carlisle said looking at me. "But it explains a lot of it."

"How about we try it?" Rose spoke from beside Emmett. She had been so quite that I had almost forgotten she was even there.

"That's a splendid idea," Carlisle said as he got to his feet.

I started to get up too as Edward offered his hand. I grabbed it but with too much force and brought him down as I got up.

"Oops," I giggled nervously as I helped him back up.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed as he watched the scene. "I guess you're going to have to get use to her being stronger than you Eddie boy." Emmett turned and kept laughing as Edward glared daggers into his back.

We all followed Carlisle into the dinning room and we all sat down as he placed a small rose in front of me.

"NO!" Esme shouted. "Not my most precious rose!"

"Don't worry Esme," Carlisle tried to soothe his wife as he sent looks at Jasper. Probably trying to give him a hint to calm things down. "I'm almost positive that Bella won't be able to kill it. And even if she does she can bring it back to life." Carlisle winked at me.

I looked down at the tiny rose in front of me and it looked so delicate with its little red petals. I could see every detail about the rose from its little steam to the slight droplet of water still hanging on one of the petals.

I was just about to focus on killing the tiny flower when it felt like I couldn't breathe again. I looked around me and saw that Carlisle was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear anything.

I could feel myself falling out of my chair only to see that Edward had caught me before I could crash to the ground.

EPOV

"Bella?" I cried. "Bella?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Carlisle pondered as he checked Bella's breathing. "She's unconscious again but I don't see what could be causing it."

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" I heard a voice from behind us but the voice did not belong to anyone in my family.

I turned around slowly as I saw the rest of my family do the same. When I turned around I saw flaming red hair. The voice had sent shivers down my spine and I now knew why. Victoria was alive and in our house.

**A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha! I left you guys with a cliffy!! I bet none of you expected that!! Okay I need a lot of reviews if anybody wants to find out why Victoria is alive and what she is planning.**

**Much love and Cyberhugs to all!!**

**Kai**


End file.
